Living the Family Business
by Anna-Heim20
Summary: Peter's life has never exactly been a normal one. Being the son of THE Tony Stark, and living with the Worlds Mightiest Heroes. But after a field trip to Oscorp Industries, Peter's life is about to go upside down crazy. Well, crazier.
1. Prologue: Responsibilities of the Genius

**Start of Story Disclaimer: Before we start this, I'd like to make the traditional and non-surprising disclaimer that I do not, in fact, own anything. If I did, I most certainly wouldn't be hunched over my iPad writing Fanfic in the dark... Eh, knowing me, I probably would be. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **15 years ago**_

"Congratulations Mr. Stark, a baby boy, weighing a very small 5.2 pounds"

Tony looked down at his son, his pride and joy, his greatest creation. Right then at that very moment, Tony was the happiest man he could be. He was practically crying with joy. Sure, he wasn't crying as much his son was—who was practically shrieking at the top of his very, very small lungs—but Tony Stark made sure that no one would ever see him cry. Ever.

"Quit hogging him, Tony, don't you have a friend to call?" Pepper said, in a very tired voice. Tony handed the tiny, fragile human being that was his son to his mother.

Right now, Pepper was the strongest woman in the world to Tony. He was sure that in an hour she would want to be up and about, refusing any much-needed rest and not even Hulk would be able to keep her down. Which Tony found a bit ironic, given that that was usually going the other way around.

"Don't you have someone to call?" Pepper asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

 _Shit._

Tony slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed. Sure he would want to tell the other Avengers as soon as possible, but they would get their turn when they got to the hospital. His son's namesake, however, was down in Washington, and wasn't coming back for another month.

"Richard Parker speaking"

Richard Parker had been Tony's best friend since fifth grade, they had caused mischief together, they graduated together, they worked in the lab together, they were practically brothers. Richard had been in Washington attending a meeting on behalf of Stark Industries, otherwise Tony knew that he would be standing right beside him at that moment.

Tony was practically jumping with excitement, "He's a 5.2 pound, screaming little runt, and the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"He? I thought they said it would be a girl!" Richard chuckled, "Oh god he's going to be exactly like you."

"If by like me you mean witty and smarter than you, then yes, he is."

"Ha, Ha, I'm laughing so hard" Richard quipped sarcastically "while I'd loved to hear more about Stark Junior, the meeting is in 10 minutes so I gotta run. I'll call soon."

With that, Richard hung up. Leaving Tony to himself, his wife and his now sleeping son. Today was a good day.

 _ **2 hours later**_

Tony woke up to a knock at the door, which meant one of two things. One, a nurse was coming in, _again_ , to check on how Pepper was doing. Or two, the Earths Mightiest Heroes had made it to the hospital.

Tony whispered the loudly, trying to make sure his son stayed asleep, "Come in _."_

In walked in the five other members of the Avengers, who automatically swarmed Pepper, trying to get a look at the baby. They marveled at how tiny he was, definitely smaller the other newborns. Natasha automatically started pointing out which features of the baby resembled which parent. After ten minutes of the teams endless gushing over the baby, to Tony's dismay, the kid woke up crying.

It took a while for Pepper to shush him back to sleep, but she insisted the team stayed in the room. A long silence ran after the baby fell asleep, Clint was the first to speak up.

"So Iron-Dad, thought of a name for the runt?" Clint asked, with his usual lopsided grin.

Tony looked towards his son and smiled, he and Pepper had had to quickly think up a new name, they had wanted to name their baby Penelope May, Pepper had thought it would be adorable to refer their daughter as Penny, and Tony had wanted to take the name of Richard's sister as their daughters maiden name. Of course, now they had a boy, and Pepper had been the first to suggest the name, and looking at the kid, it seemed to fit him.

Tony looked back up, "His name is Peter," he announced, "Peter Richard Stark." At this point, Tony had a stupidly wide grin on his face, today was the best day ever.

* * *

 ** _11 years later_**

Peter's eye cracked open when he heard the doorbell ring, his first mistake of the day, he groaned as the morning sunlight poured in through the window, blinding him. After his eyes had finally gotten into focus, he looked over at his alarm clock. The glowing red digits shone bright, clearly reading—

 **7:12 AM**.

 _It's Saturday, who visits at this hour? Who's even awake at this hour!_

Outside his room, he heard endless bickering, even a bit of yelling. He heard footsteps, shuffling around outside. Peter grew more and more concerned by the second, it was when he was seven he had learned his families line of work. He hadn't really ever felt safe when his dad went on one of his 'business trips' and Peter couldn't come along. Just then, the roar of engines could be heard from the roof.

 **'WWWHHHRRRRRRRR'**

Peter sped to the window of his room, and that's when it clicked.

 _Oh._

The Quinjet was on its way, soaring into the sunrise, off to who knows where. The Avengers were on their way to save the world, again. Peter couldn't help feeling annoyed, annoyed at the field of work his family was in, annoyed that they couldn't spend as much time as he had wanted to. This was what, the third time this week? These days it seemed that chaos was the norm every morning.

Though, he still had to give props to them all. Ever since he was little, regardless of their job, they had always tried their best to give Peter the all the attention they could. It just seemed that ever since the start of this year, the stakes had been higher than before. Everyone had been on their toes lately.

Just then, the doorknob clicked, letting in a grinning Richard Parker, "Good Morning Peter! Jarvis told me you were awake."

Peter jumped in surprise, "Uncle Rick!"

Uncle Rick was the best, funniest, most amazing uncle in the world! Ever since Peter could remember, Uncle Rick would be there whenever the Avengers were busy. Together they would play catch, throw a Frisbee, eat ice cream, and do things that made him feel a bit more normal. Uncle Rick hasn't visited for four months, ever since his sister passed away. Though, now he was here, and this day wasn't going to be as bad as Peter thought it would be.

* * *

On the way to the kitchen, Peter filled Uncle Rick in with everything he had done since they last met. It was their little tradition, whether it had been months since they last met or just a night, they would tell each other everything and anything. Peter had won first place in the science fair with a watch that could hold 19 feet of a grappling hook, which could hold up to 300 pounds. Peter had also gotten straight _A_ 's in all of his subjects, well, all but history, which he claimed was a stupid subject that doesn't test anything but memory.

By the end of Peters yammering of all he had done in the past four months, Uncle Rick sad served up some scrambled eggs and bacon. Peter's dad had never understood why Peter liked them, when he was eating fancy foods every week at fancy restaurants, how could he possibly like simple scrambled eggs with three strips of bacon. Perhaps it was Uncle Ricks recipes, maybe it was just the fact that it was made by Uncle Rick himself, Peter didn't really know, all he knew was that these goddamn eggs were delicious.

There was silence while they both ate, but one question had been spiraling around Peters mind ever since he saw the Quinjet leave. It had been nagging him again and again as the silence continued. Finally, Peter asked,

"Uncle Rick, what have the Avengers been busy with these days?"

Richard put down his fork, with a sigh, he opened his mouth, about to give a reply.

"But don't just say 'saving the world' because they do that every day. Something's different this time, this time it's something big and I want in on what's going on." Peter added, if he had a nickel for every time he was answered with 'they're doing their job' or 'they've just been very busy lately', he would have enough money to buy Stark Industries.

Richard closed his mouth, rethinking his answer, and looked down. He chuckled, Peter was so much like Tony, he had trouble realizing that he isn't in fact, a clone of Tony altogether. Whenever he looked at Peter he saw the kid grew up with. His partner in crime, pranking the teachers left and right, but being too innocent to be a suspect. He saw his partner in the lab, Peter was just nine when he had been working day and night with the kids chemistry set Richard had gotten him as a birthday present. He saw his best friend.

Richard looked up at Peter, "Well, there isn't much I can do to hide these type of things from you can I. Because I do know for a fact that Jarvis didn't let you into your father's private lab the other day, so I'm sure if I don't tell you, you'll find out yourself."

Peter looked down at the floor, grinning. He had thought he'd gotten in and out of his dad's lab flawlessly. He didn't leave a scratch on the counters, he checked Jarvis' code to make sure the alarms would go off. He turned off the cameras. How did Uncle Rick find out!

"If you're done with your breakfast, follow me to the common room" Richard had now gotten out of his seat, making his way down the hallway, "And Peter, it seems your father is oblivious to the fact that he himself added motion sensors to his own lab."

 _Oh, that's how_

Peter got up from his seat and dashed down the hallway, and made his way to the common room with Uncle Rick. Uncle Rick had pulled up a hologram of a man—who looked a bit older than his dad—wearing a lab coat and thickly framed glasses.

"His name is Justin Hammer" Richard started, "He's one of the greatest minds on the earth, some say he's an equal match to your father. He's an inventor, a scientist, trying to expand the boundaries of technology for his own needs."

At this point, Peter was confused, "But dad is an inventor too, he has like, at least ten different Iron Man suits in his lab, what is this guy doing that's any different to what dad is doing?"

Richard thought for a minute, trying to choose his words correctly, "You see, Peter, the mind, the brain, knowledge itself, it's a power. With it, you can create armies, lead wars and bring down the enemy with it. Justin Hammer abused this power." Richard looked down for one second, two seconds, "Justin Hammer was the one who caused your Auntie May's death"

Peter looked at the hologram, he was angry. Auntie May had done nothing wrong! Why did Justin Hammer have to kill her! Auntie May had been one of the sweetest, kindest women Peter had ever met, and now she was gone! Because of this freak! Peter could feel hot tears make their way down his face.

"You have the same gift Justin Hammer and your father have, Peter," Richard explained, "you are one of the smartest minds I've come across for the child of your age. Which is why you must remember, your knowledge is a power, and with great power, comes great responsibility."

With that, Richard knelt down and embraced Peter, hugging him close and tight. He saw how much potential Peter had, his father saw him as a defenseless young boy. Though, Richard knew that if Peter put his mind to it, and learned to use his brilliant brain for the greater good, he could become the brightest thinker of his era. No, he _would_ become the brightest thinker of his era, and when he did, Richard would be there to see it.

* * *

 **A/N: I DID A THING GUYS! I DID A THING!**

 **This is my first, EVER, fanfiction. I've had like a thousand swirling my head for years, different fandoms, theories, and head cannons, but this is my first time putting it down on paper! Or in this case, online, I guess.**

 **I was inspired by the unique portrayal of a literal child Spiderman in Civil War, and to be honest, I loved it! I feel that Tobey Maguire, Andrew Garfield, and Tom Holland all represent a certain aspect of everyday Spiderman. Maguire's portrayal of Peter's everyday awkwardness, Garfield's Spiderman wit, and Holland's overall childish nature, being a 15-year-old after all. So expect to see different aspects and maybe even different scenes from each of the Spiders!**

 **I hate to leave the first chapter as a Prologue, so I'll probably upload the first chapter of current times tomorrow, but from there, I'll try my best to update on a weekly basis.**

 **R/R everybody, hope you enjoy!**


	2. The One that Got Away

**Hello again! Like I promised, Prologue yesterday, first chapter today! From now I'll be updating on a weekly basis, so next chapter should be up by the 11th of July! So without further a do, enjoy the first Chapter 1, where we see current day Peter!**

* * *

 ** _Now_**

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Peter dashed through the streets of Manhattan, he was going to be in so much trouble!

Glancing down at his watch, there were ten minutes left until curfew, and Avengers tower was still half a block away. He sprinted down the sidewalk and crossed the road at full speed. Being careful to dodge other people passing through. The last thing he needed was a lecture from the great Captain America. _Oh god, he was so screwed_.

He had been at his best friends house, Harry Osbourn, son of Norman Osbourn. Peter found it a bit ironic, both their dads were the head of two rival companies—Stark Industries and Oscorp—that seemed to alway be trying to best one another. Peter remembered introducing Harry to his father in second grade and watching as Tony Stark and Norman Osbourn shoot daggers at one another. He found the whole situation pretty hilarious.

Harry was like a brother to Peter, they did everything together. They sat at lunch together, they went out together, they did homework together, the missed homework together and got int trouble together. Uncle Rick described them as how he and his dad were when they were Peters age.

Peter had finally made it into the building, and he got into the elevator so fast, Usain Bolt could eat his heart out. As Peter struggled to catch his breath, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Good evening Master Peter, which floor can I get you too?"

Jarvis. No matter how long Peter lived in the tower, he never seemed to get used to the disembodied voice. Though Jarvis' code was made by _the_ Tony Stark, Peter was able to hack into Jarvis at his pleasure by the time he was ten years old. He found it hilarious to watch his dad blame Thor for all the Pop tart orders.

"50th floor please, Jarvis."

" _Right away, sir._ "

It didn't take long to reach the 50th floor. The elevator doors opened wide, revealing a common room, fit with sofa's, a TV and an open kitchen on the side. Still panting, Peter got out of the elevator, waited for the doors to close, and rested his back on the elevator door. When he had finally caught his breath, Peter stood up straight, dumped his backpack next to the elevator door, and made his way to the kitchen.

"You got to the tower at 8:05" a voice behind him informed, annoyed.

Peter spun around to a red-head with his backpack in hand and an annoyed look on her face.

 _Mom_.

Pepper Potts-Stark stood in before Peter, trying to hold a frown, but utterly failing. It was a mother's job to worry how her child was, but she always tried to be a bit more over the top. At this point, sometimes Pepper did it just for the fun of annoying Peter, knowing full well he was in good hands when with his friends. At the thought, she grinned at Peter.

Returning the grin, Peter let out a sigh, "Mom, I'm fifteen now, and it's a Sunday, cut me some slack for five minutes!"

Pepper chuckled, "It's my job to scold you if you ten second late, young man. Now everyone's waiting for you in the penthouse and I need to make an ice cream run. Now move along before I shove you in the elevator myself."

Pepper threw Peter his bag. Making his way to the elevator, Peter suddenly remembered the permission slip in his bag. He ran back to his mom and handed it to her.

"Can you sign this? It's a permission slip for the field trip tomorrow."

"Where will you be going?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ummmm..." Peter hadn't thought this part through, "O-Oscorp."

Yes Peter, of course. Ask your mother, Chief Executive of Stark Industries, to sign a slip to go to her companies arch-nemesis, Oscorp Industries. Smooth.

Pepper laughed, "How about we do this, I sign this slip and don't mention it to your father, and you take this bag of soda up to the penthouse."

Peter, actually wasn't expecting that, "For real?"

"The biggest science nerd I've seen after your father and Bruce is you. Oscorp may be our competitor, but its still going to be a science experience you only get once. So get that soda up to the penthouse before I change my mind" Pepper signed the slip and handed it back to Peter.

Shoving the slip back into his backpack, Peter grabbed the bag of soda and made way to the elevator.

 _This week is gonna be great!_

When he reached the penthouse, he was greeted very, very loudly. Half of the noise coming from Thor.

" **Happy Birthday Peter!** "

Peter laughed, last year they did the exact same thing, and Peter had tripped over the carpet and fell flat on his face from all the noise. Clint still wouldn't let him live that down.

Everyone was there, hell even Uncle Rick was there! All standing next to the gift table, packed with gifts just waiting to be opened

Peter's gifts were hardly ordinary, his dad giving him new sunglasses, with an 'SOS' button for if he was ever in trouble, Uncle Steve gave Peter a headlight that they scavenged from Peggy's equipment for the war that he used in one of his mission, of course, Tony had made some adjustments to it. There were a lot of other gifts from each Avenger, one being an Asgardian Sword from Thor, but the one that stood out the most was the one from non-other than Uncle Rick, which was also, the most ordinary.

It was a red and blue tool belt, able to carry all the tools and widgets Peter would need if ever to work on a project. His Uncle Rick said it would help him become a great inventor, even better than his father. To which Tony had scoffed, but Peter loved everything about it. The thought, the design, and most especially, the color scheme!

Together Peter along with all of the Avengers, Uncle Rick and soon Pepper ate, talked and laughed through the night. Well, actually, until 10:30, but that was just a small detail. When 10:30 hit, knowing full well he would have to get up early for the field trip. Peter went back to the 50th floor, ran down the hallway and jumped into bed. Excited for Oscorp tomorrow.

He was excited not only for the science, but to watch someone screw up. On every field trip, there was bound to be someone to screw up. Last year, at the Space Exhibition, Flash Thompson fell over and broke a replica of the Mars Rover. The year before that at the Botanical Garden, Harry fell into a giant fountain at the front of the building. What was next, he just had to wait and find out.

* * *

' **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** '

Peter smashed his alarm clock's off button, and slowly slipped out of bed. Was he excited for the field trip today? Of course! He couldn't wait, but he would always hate waking up at 7 am for school, _always._

He walked down the hall, still trying to wake up, and made his way to the open kitchen. To the right, he could see his Mom and the Avengers eating their breakfast happily.

 _Who is even awake at this time?_

He must've been asleep when Uncle Rick left yesterday, as he was nowhere to be seen, unfortunately. The cons of having school the day after your birthday.

Opening the fridge, Peter pulled out the first things he got his hands on—mango yogurt and some apple juice—and made his way over to the dining table. The coldness of both the yogurt and the apple juice finally got Peter up and running, he casually listened in on the conversation at the table. Strike Team Delta telling a story of their mission in Abidjan, Thor telling the story of when he and his brother heroically fought the Dark Elves. The usual war story session.

Regardless of the juice and yogurt, Peter soon realized that he had still managed to doze off at the table, because one moment it was 7:10, the other 7:30. Which shouldn't have been a problem, given he usually left for school at 7:40. Until he realized,

 _The Field Trip!_

It was the school system. On the day a class were to go on a field trip, the students were to get to school ten minutes early so they could hand in their slips and get on the bus as soon as possible. He was going to be late!

Peter sped off back to his bedroom, quickly combed his hair and grabbed his backpack, making sure the slip was still inside. He ran over to the elevator, and just before he could press the button.

"You still have ten minutes, why in such a hurry Peter?"

Peter spun around to his dad, still sitting on the table with the others, an eyebrow raised. Now, it wasn't like Peter to go off anywhere without telling his dad, but this was Oscorp. If Oscorp didn't have enough money to sue Stark Industries into debt, his dad would have burned Oscorp to the ground years ago, literally.

Peter fumbled around with his words, trying to come up with something, until the beautiful woman that was his Mom spoke up, rescuing Peter.

"Didn't you say that you had to meet up with Gwen early today? To work on your Science Project?"

"Yeah! We've got, like, a lot of stuff to do. And... It's due next month so... It's best to get a head start right?!" Peter pathetically made up, did he mention his mom was the best?

"Well, then, You better get going slugger, your already late if that's the case." His dad bought it, Peter was in the clear!

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Peter ran through the streets of Manhattan. Multiple times his dad had offered to have someone drive him to school, but Peter wasn't really into that. Sure, it was cool when Harry cruised into the school parking lot in his limo, but Peter had never really liked the idea of being chauffeured. He liked running, feeling the cement under his feet, the wind in his face as he sped through the crowd. The thrill of taking short cuts through alleyways and grassy patches. It was the most adventure he really had ever gotten, his parents never felt safe taking Peter to rough terrain and open spaces, like camping or hiking, due to his father's public figure, and the vulnerability of being out in the open. So Peter cherished each moment spent not in a car, feeling as free as a bird.

When Peter finally got to school, kids had just started lining up in front of the bus, handing in their permission slips as they got on. Peter made his way to the line, and when he got to the front, he handed in his slip, got onto the bus, and looked around for a place to sit.

"Peter! Over here!" Looking to where the voice was coming from, Peter saw Harry waving his hand at the back, sitting next to Gwen Stacy.

Grinning, Peter made his way to the back and plopped down between Gwen and Harry.

"Not that I'm saying that your dad is a chill guy and all, but I doubt he would let you go to Oscorp in a million years, Peter, no matter how much of a good friend Harry is to you" Gwen remarked, "So what was the excuse this time?"

Gwen Stacy, Peter wouldn't be wasn't surprise that Gwen had figured that much out. After Peter met Harry in the second grade, both of them met Gwen in the third grade, and they all had been best friends every since. Knowing each other like the backs of their hands. Honestly, Peter had always had a bit of a crush on Gwen, ever since they met, but he never let that get in the way of the times they shared together as a group of friends.

Peter laughed, "You and I are doing a science project that's due next month."

"Peter, if we had a science project due tomorrow, you would be at my door this evening asking me to help you start it." Harry teased.

The three chatted all the way to Oscorp, getting off, Peter marveled at the giant building, standing fifteen stories taller than Avengers Tower. The group made their way in, greeted by a two scientists—Dr. Conners and Dr. Adder—who would give them a tour of each of the facilities.

Oscorp had been studying the regenerative factor of lizards, and how they had the ability to regrow limbs that were cut off. Peter felt pity for Dr. Connors, knowing full well how the scientist missing half an arm must envy the lizard. Oscorp had been experimenting on electric eels, researching in hopes of finding a cheaper and easier way of producing electricity for New York and sooner, the world. Peter, was fascinated by each exhibit they crossed.

At the end of the day, right before eating lunch and hopping back on the bus, they were met with one final exhibit. Dr. Connors explained the beauty and complexity of a spider, how the small arachnid must live his life smaller to the whole world, yet making such a big difference.

Oscorp was researching ways to modify the spider, exposing 15 Labyrinth Orbweaver spiders to radiation, to see how it would affect their general abilities, and if it had any effect on the spiders webbing.

Peter noticed Gwen getting closer and closer to the exhibit, squinting her eyes now and then, trying to get a better look at the spiders, as if she was looking for something.

"Gwen?" Peter asked, "What's the matter?"

"They said they experimented on 15 spiders, but I can only see 14." She replied, a hint of concern in her voice.

She didn't say it, but Peter automatically knew what she was thinking, it's wasn't like Oscorp to count the wrong amount of spiders, and all the spiders were out in the open, nothing able to hide them from sight.

 _One of them escaped._

Peter stepped back towards Harry, Gwen still peering in at the spiders, they exchanged notes on each of the exhibits, until Peter felt a sharp pain in his left index finger, which had been casually resting on the wall.

"Ouch!" Peter exclaimed, shaking his left hand about, blowing on his finger.

"Peter! What's wrong?" Harry ran up to his distressed friend.

"I dunno, I think something bit..." Peter trailed off, he spotted something in the corner of his eye, that made his blood run cold. In the corner of his eye, he saw,

 _The missing spider._

"I'll be right back, I'll ask one of the teachers for a bandage" He told Harry, then proceeded to follow where the spider had scurried off to.

Turning the corner, Peter looked around, up and down, left and right, trying to catch some glimpse of the runaway spider, but to no avail. It's was almost as if the spider vanished into thin air.

Throughout the rest of the day, Peter couldn't help feel afraid. Sure, the spider wasn't poisonous, but if so, why did it bite Peter in the first place. He couldn't stop thinking about it during lunch and on the bus ride home.

They got back to school by 6 pm, and Peter couldn't help but feel really, really tired. Explaining to his friends he had to go, Peter made his way back to Avengers Tower, slower than he usually would. Entering the common floor, Peter explained that he had gone after school to work with Gwen on his 'project' and forgot to call.

"I think I'm gonna go hit the sack," Peter said, drearily.

Bruce, being the 'doctor' of the house, looked over to Peter, confused, "It's 6:30 Peter, are you feeling sick? What's wrong?"

Being completely honest, Peter had no clue, but he lazily replied, "I didn't get much sleep last night, a good nights sleep and I'll be jumping like a gazelle by tomorrow."

With that Peter shuffled to his room, plopped onto his bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep within seconds.

* * *

' **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'**

Peter smashed the alarm clock's off button, and slowly slipped out of bed.

Except this time, _something was wrong._

* * *

 **A/N: DUNDUNDUUUuuun! Can you guess what happened? I'm sure you can!**

 **Also, I chose Gwen Stacy! Mostly because I felt she fit better with Peter is TASM than MJ did with Peter in the first Spiderman, which could just be because Peter in the first Spiderman was a bit more awkward and shy, but this is my personal opinion. As you may tell, the actual spider bite scene itself is inspired by the first Spiderman movie, like I said in the first chapter, expect scenes and certain character traits from all of the Spiders of the movie-verse!**

 **Guys! GUYS! I cannot believe the feedback! Actually, I can't I got any feedback at all! Thank you so SO much for 144 visitors, 6 followers, 5 favorites and 2 REVIEWS! I never expected that much in such little time!**

 **I guess this is where I respond to the reviews, so, here we go!**

 **EowynPevensie90: Thank you so much! I'll try to pour my heart into his fanfic, I can't wait to write more!**

 **SpideyJJJ: I'm glad you like it! There are a lot of Superfamily fics, which I find absolutely adorable! But There are a LOT of them out there, and I wanted to play around with the thought of Pepper as a maternal figure, so I'm gonna try and make sure that she has some main scenes, and isn't just in the background.**


	3. Experiment Conduct

**I'm baaaaccckkk! Okay, so I had finished this chapter, and it was sitting there, staring at me, judging me, it was then that I realized I couldn't just wait until Monday to post, or else I'd go insane. So new idea! It will be my goal to update weekly! See next week Thursday as a due date for the next chapter, but it can go up whenever I'm done writing and editing, so be on the lookout for the next update.**

 **Disclaimer: _I_ went to a Chinese restaurant to buy a loaf of bread, bread, bread! The first they that i said was, 'I'll own Marvel by the time I'm dead, dead dead!'. (Did anyone else play that hand game when they were little, no? Okay.) I also mention Pizza Hut! Though, I don't own that either, but I could do with some pizza.**

 **I'm trying to lighten the mood, mostly because... Warning: Character Death at the end of this chapter.**

 **Otherwise, Enjoy!**

* * *

' **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** '

Peter smashed the alarm clock's off button, and slowly slipped out of bed.

Except this time, _something was wrong_.

As groggy as Peter was, he could feel it. Something was very, _very_ , wrong. He slowly looked over to his hand on the alarm clock, to make sure what he was feeling was true. Turning his head as slowly as he could, he saw exactly what he felt.

 _The alarm clock was broken._

Peter stared at it, one second, two seconds, trying to process what he was looking at. He broke the alarm clock, how the hell did he manage to break the alarm clock?! He slowly lifted his hand off the alarm clock to properly survey the damage. As he lifted his hand, to his utter shock, _the pieces stuck to his hand_. 

Peter tried to wave the pieces off, but to no avail. He slowly tried to pull each piece off his hand, one by one, manually. There was probably a very logical explanation for all of this. Peter knew he was smart, surely he'll find out the cause and the solution for this by breakfast. He got put on a fresh pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

Pulling out his toothbrush, Peter opened the lid of the toothpaste and lightly squeezed, only for a giant glob of toothpaste to shoot out and onto the mirror, not what he expected. He got a bit of toothpaste on the toothbrush and turned on the faucet, only for the faucet handle to break, causing water to rocket out on everything.

Peter quickly looked around, finding a towel, he tried to lay it on the sink to make sure water doesn't leak down to the floor, but when he reached out to the faucet handle to try and put it back on, the towel still stuck to his hand. In a panic, Peter grabbed the faucet handle with the other hand and slammed it down on the spewing faucet, causing his sink to crack slightly. He reached down got the cabinet under his sink to get some tissues, only when he tried to open the cabinet, the handle came off clean.

Scared for his life, Peter, slowly turned the handle leading out to with bathroom, and plopped down on his bed, fidgeting. He could feel every little movement, the air coming from the A/C, hitting the wall, bugs on the outside windowsill crawling about. It was like some sick sixth sense.

There was a knock on his door.

"Peter, is everything okay honey? What was all that commotion?" It was Peter's mom.

Peter realized that his mom was at the door, but he was so scared to move, so scared to think, he couldn't manage to muster any words.

"Peter? I'm coming in!"

In walked Pepper, she saw her son, clearly uncomfortable on the bed. She looked at the bathroom, the light was still on, and the inside was a mess. She looked back to Peter, behind him on his side table, his alarm clock was in pieces.

"What the hell happened Peter!"

Now Peter hated to worry his mom, she was already worried enough about him. Which was why throughout his life he had become the master of excuses. Harry had teased Peter, saying he could've been a Secret Agent with the amount of lies and excuses he came up with, to which Peter didn't argue, he couldn't exactly argue with the truth.

With all the confidence he could muster, Peter looked up to his mom.

"The alarm clock fell on the floor and broke, there were a lot of loose handles on the bathroom, and I'm feeling really, really sick. Can I please take a day off?" It's was a pathetic excuse, Peter knew that, but if he sounded sick enough, perhaps his mom would buy it.

Pepper approached Peter, he was shivering, something was definitely wrong. When she touched his forehead, he wasn't hot, but he was definitely very cold. Yes, she would definitely have to call the school, because Peter was in no shape to go.

"Get some rest, sweetie, your not going anywhere today. Do you want me to ask Bruce to take a look at you?"

"I'll just take some Tylenol and hit the sack, I'll see if I'm better when I wake up."

"Whatever you say," Pepper made her way to the door, before closing it, she looked back at Peter and chuckled, "Jeez, what _did_ Oscorp do to you" she joked, and with that, Pepper closed the door.

That gave Peter an idea of what happened,

 _Oscorp._

With that thought, Peter ran to his desktop computer, turned it on and searched,

' **Spider bite.'**

He looked through the pictures. All the pictures he saw were big, ugly, bubbles of puss. The bites ranged from colors red to purple to yellow, leaving big rashes around the bite. Some people were even put in the hospital because of a serious bite.

Peter looked down at his finger and found no resemblance, he looked down at his finger and saw just that, a finger. There was no puss, no signs of weird colors, no rash, nothing. It looked just as it did yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that.

The spider that had bit Peter had been exposed to radiation, maybe that made their bite different, Peter proceeded to type.

' **Oscorp spider resea;lkdjf;jads'**

 _That's not right._

Peter looked down to find out what was wrong with his keyboard, only to gaze at his fingers, slowly raising them up, revealing that the keyboard keys were now sticking to his fingers.

 _Today is gonna be a long day._

Peter picked off each of the keyboard keys, flopped back on his bed, wrestled the sheets to stop sticking to his feet, and dozed off back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **'Bzzzzzzzt'**_

Peter woke up with a jump.

 **'** ** _Bzzzzzzzt'_**

 _Waah? What is that?_

 _'_ _ **Bzzzzzzzt'**_

Peter noticed his phone ringing at his bedside, looking over, he saw the Caller ID. 'Harry'.

 _Oh._

Peter gently picked up the phone, being careful not to break it in the process, and accepted the call.

"Hullo?" Peter asked, in a still tired voice.

"Peter! Where were you today? Are you sick?"

What was Peter to say? He definitely knew what was wrong with him, he knew the cause, he knew the effect. Though, he didn't know the solution, was it something that should be solved? Did he really need a cure? Could he die from this? Was he dying at that very moment? He wasn't sure, but Peter _did_ feel better. Just then, Peter had an idea.

"I was this morning, but I'm feeling a lot better, I'll probably need to get some fresh air, though."

"Great idea! You can come to my house and pick up the boatloads of homework for tomorrow!"

Peter groaned, though he couldn't hear it, he knew Harry was snickering on the other side of the call. Well, it was a valid excuse to get him out of the house. Peter looked over at his alarm clock, just to notice that it was still, in fact, broken. So he instead took the phone away from his ear to see the time.

 **5:06 PM**.

"I'll be at your house by 6, but I can't stay over too long, otherwise my parents will go mad."

"Sound cool, see ya."

"Bye"

Click.

With that, Peter put down the phone and made his way down to the common room. Which was surprisingly, empty. It hardly occurred to Peter that there was always someone in the common room, whether it be Thor in the kitchen at early morning, Bruce or Steve reading a book almost all the day, or Clint binge watching Game of Thrones until 6 in the morning. It was weird to see it vacant, definitely something that happens once in a blue moon.

Peter made his way to the fridge, he was starved. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until he mistook his stomachs growling for the heater turning on. On the fridge, there was a note from his dad, who he hadn't seen all day today. Which wasn't really out of the ordinary, his dad being busy and all, trying to run a company and be an Avenger could really take it out of a guy.

' _Hey slugger, hope your feeling better, your mom said you weren't doing too hot today. There's lasagna in the fridge for when you're hungry. Your mother, Uncle Rick, and I are at a conference downtown, and the team is over at SHIELD for a rundown of an upcoming mission. We should be back by 9, call if you need anything, don't do anything stupid. - Dad.'_

9 at night gave Peter plenty of time to go through with his idea. Today might not suck as much as it could have.

Peter heated up the lasagna and devoured it within minutes. Then got up, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note.

' _Feeling a lot better. Harry has a butt-load of homework for me, gotta go pick it up, will stay there for a bit, call when your back and I'll be on my way home - Peter'_

It wasn't a complete lie, he was going to Harry's house, he just wasn't staying there. Peter was going to go find out once and for all what that spider had done to him, through experiment.

Harry's house wasn't that far away when running, he made it to the huge Oscorp building in twenty minutes. Peter went up to the penthouse, ringing the bell. Harry answered the door and bombarded him with questions, Peter answer with with a lot of 'I don't know' and 'Ummm', he told Harry he would explain more tomorrow at school. With that, Peter shoved his homework into his bag and dashed off.

* * *

Both Peter and Harry had to grow up known as 'The Son of a Billionaire', Gwen was 'The Daughter of a Police Officer'. Peter and Harry's lives were monitored by the press, whether it be a trip to the beach or to Central Park, the media seemed to always know. Gwen's life was monitored by the Police Force, one of the police officers on duty always seem to keep and eye on her wherever she went. That was why when they were little, they had found an abandoned warehouse not too far behind their school. They decided it would be their kind of 'clubhouse', where all three of them could go whenever they felt like it. Where they didn't just have to be the sons of two billionaires or the daughter of a police officer. They could just be three friends hanging out after school.

They had purposefully made sure it was nothing too savvy, after finding a lot of wood, and working for five months straight, Peter and Harry were able to build a half-pipe. Skateboarding had always seemed to help them both get their mind off of current events, so the sweat and toil seemed worth it, as they would continue to skate on it for years. All in all, the abandoned warehouse looked like nothing more than a rusty old shack a bunch of jocks tried to overrun, but soon gave up.

Gwen had brought a large desk, where she could sit, relax and read a book or do homework, most of the time she was doing homework, but it all seemed sort of natural, the abandoned warehouse and all three of them together, it was all like a second home. Gwen didn't have to think about the police watching over her like hawks, Harry didn't have to think about his father's business and all the time he spends busy, and Peter didn't have to think about his families job and the fact that one day, one of them might not come back home.

Peter had gotten to the warehouse by 6 in the evening. There waiting for him under the table was his skateboard, his father had never liked him skateboarding, so it only seemed fit that his board was anywhere but the house, who knows what his dad would do to it. Peter grabbed his skateboard and started skating up and down the ramp, skate up, slide down, gain momentum, skate up again. It was a science equation in Peter's brain. After he gained enough speed to get up high enough on the half-pipe, Peter stuck his hand up onto the wall of the half-pipe, letting his skateboard fall away from him, and lifting his legs up onto the wall.

Peter stuck to the wall, five meters above the ground.

Peter could stick to the wall! Which was amazing by itself, but Peter wanted to take it to the next level.

He jumped down from the wall—which was surprisingly easy when not in a panic—and made his way to the metal beams that supported the warehouse. He placed one hand on the beam, then one leg, and slowly climbed up the beam, alternating hands and legs, as if rock climbing. Except for the fact that, well, there were no rocks! Peter made his way up to the top and jumped onto one of the horizontal beams, he preceded to pull his legs up over the beam to hang upside down.

 _This is so freaking awesome!_

Peter had developed a better sense of balance too, which gave him a thought, could he possibly—

Without finishing the thought, Peter pulled himself up to sit on the beam. He places both his hands firmly on either side of him and proceeded to push down on the beam. He easily pushed himself up off the beam, and into a handstand. He lifted up his palms so that only his fingers held him up, then he lifted three fingers up so that only two fingers held him up. Then slowly, carefully, Peter lifted his right hand up, stretching it outward to maximize balance.

There Peter was, in a one-handed handstand. He wasn't sick, he wasn't dying. No, Peter was living, living the thrill, living free. This was amazing.

Peter looked up at the entrance, still amazed by what he was doing. Metal surrounded him, beams, pipes and chains, but he had a clear view of the entrance, well, almost clear, there was a single spec that slowly slid down. A spider, sliding down to the ground from his web. Peter looked around him, and surveyed his surroundings,

 _Chains._

Peter stretched his legs out over the beam and let gravity do the rest. He was falling, falling down to the ground until,

 ** _Ca-chnk._**

He grabbed onto one of the chains and held on, _tight._ He swung his legs front and back, like one does on a swing, to cover more distance, he let go,

 ** _Ca-chnk._**

He grabbed onto another chain, letting it carry him across the open space. This was still science too, like skateboarding. Start off with a push, let gravity help build momentum, carrying you farther than before, giving a new, higher starting point, gravity helps build more and more momentum the higher you get, simple physics. Peter let go, he did a backward flip,

 ** _Ca-chnk._**

Peter was Tarzan in the jungle, swinging from vine to vine. The wind hitting his face, open air under his feet, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the thrill overwhelming him. He felt like a bird, gliding, flying to who-knows-where, he had never felt this alive in his life.

Peter made a rough landing on Gwen's desk and let go of the chain. He looked up, looking back to his start point, tracing the pattern he had swung in. Harsh, metal clangs could be heard as the chains continued to dangle, scraping against on another, the jangling echoed through the warehouse.

Peter's heart was still racing, he could feel the blood coursing through his veins, he was still on high alert. He felt like he could jump four feet into the air and do a flip, and with the way he was now, he probably could.

Peter now had all the data he needed, he knew the cause, the effect, his limits. He knew what he could do, how his senses have been enhanced. His weird sixth sense, that's constantly warning him in times of fight or flight. There was just one thing that confused Peter, that Peter couldn't wrap his head around.

 _What do I do?_

Does he tell his parents? They were already so overprotective, so delicate when it came to Peter, telling them would just make things worse, for both his and them. Does he tell SHIELD? Perhaps his Aunt Ria could help, but then again, it was SHIELD, who knows what kind of tests they would run on him. He definitely couldn't tell Harry, or anyone with the slightest relations with Oscorp, they would probably treat him more like a lab rat than anything. So the question remained, what to do.

' _ **Bzzzzzzzt Bzzzzt**_ ' ' _ **Bzzzzzzzt Bzzzzt**_ '

Peter's phone rang from inside his bag, keeping it as far away from where he 'experimented' so that if anything went horribly wrong, they wouldn't get damaged.

Peter ran over to his phone and looked at the Caller ID. 'Uncle Rick'.

Peter picked it up, "Hello?"

"Heya Pete!" Uncle Rick sounded as cheery as he always did, "I heard you weren't feeling too great today, how are you?"

How was Peter? Peter was a mixture of ecstatic, jumpy, confused and scared.

"I'm doing great! I probably just didn't get much sleep the night before, but I'm feeling a lot better." Peter felt he sounded convincing enough.

"That's fantastic! Your mother and father are going over business plans for the next few months, but I got an early leave. How about I meet you down at Pizza Hut, then we can work on that science project of yours at home."

The 'science project', Peter had completely forgotten about the supposed science project he was supposedly working on with Gwen, he'd have to make something up. Well, make something up later, because right now, he could do with some pizza.

"That sounds great! I'll see you there."

With that, Peter hung up the phone, grabbed his bag and made his way out the warehouse, he had some pizza to eat.

Once he met Uncle Rick for pizza, they ordered in and gorged themselves on a large pepperoni pizza, a classic. With it they guzzled down some cream soda, Uncle Rick told Peter about everything that happened at the conference, as he usually did.

It wasn't that Peter didn't want to listen, he loved hearing about what his Uncle Rick did at meetings, as he always seemed to put a comedic twist and over exaggerate a lot of what happened. It was hilarious! It was just, Peter was contemplating something very, very, important.

Uncle Rick was like Peters second father. He was amazing, he was everything a father could be, and more. He was the only one in his family that didn't treat Peter like he was made of glass, like he was something fragile that needed protecting. Uncle Rick had always believed in Peters ability and intellect. He always ensured Peter that he was destined for great things. Perhaps whatever happened to Peter, everything that spider bite did, perhaps that was what he was meant to do, maybe Uncle Rick could help him.

Once Uncle Rick was done and silence filled the air, Peter asked,

"Uncle Rick, can we go somewhere private, not home just somewhere without..." Peter looked quietly at his surroundings "without any cameras"

Richard raised an eyebrow, confused, "What is it Peter? Is something wrong?"

Peter took a deep breath, "There's something you need to see, there's something I need to tell you, but it can't be here in public, and dad has a full record of what happens at home. It needs to be just you and me."

* * *

Behind the Pizza place, Peter told his Uncle Rick everything. How he never really had a science project, how he actually went to Oscorp and had gotten bit by a spider. How he woke up this morning with these new abilities, these new powers. He showed him his abilities. Making sure there was no one watching, and surveying the area for cameras, he climbed seven feet up the wall, and gracefully landed back down. He took a rock the size of his fist and smashed under his shoe, crumbling it.

He watched his Uncle Rick closely, he showed no signs of fear or weariness, he didn't seem afraid of Peter. Instead, he seemed worried _for_ Peter, yet, he also seemed intrigued at the same time. He on occasion asked Peter questions, trying to understand what exact happened to Peter. Peter answered each of them honestly, because he knew his uncle would help him.

They made their way back to Avengers tower, Peter tried to answer as many questions as he could, asking a few himself. He really had no idea what was to come.

Richard was by far fascinated with what he had seen today, it seemed that Peters biology, his genetic structure as a whole, had changed. Technology like that was years beyond technology today, and the fact that Oscorp had somehow gotten a hold of something that spectacular, Richard had a feeling it was not on purpose. Perhaps he would be able to get Tony to hack into Oscorp Lab Files and take a look at their current research.

Across an alleyway near Avengers Tower, Richard noticed the local bookstore was open,

 _Perhaps I can find something to help calm Peter, perhaps a book about spiders, or genetics. Something he can use to help understand his power._

With that thought, Richard turned to Peter,

"You go on ahead, I need to pick something up from the bookstore."

Peter looked at him, confused, "I'm sure Jarvis can find the book you're looking for on the Internet."

Richard chuckled, "Even I enjoy a physical book once in a while Peter, I'll be just a few minutes."

"Okay! I'll call mom and dad and see where there at."

"Sounds good."

Richard made his way towards the bookstore, he had earlier seen Pepper eyeing a book recently, she had told him it was being made into a movie soon. ' _The Light Between Oceans_ ' if he remembered correctly, he would definitely check to see if it was available. Richard also had to map out an area for another Stark Industries building to go, to his convenience, it was going to be a genetics division, so that their company could step up to their rivals at Oscorp, perhaps he would be able to help Peter in some way when that was built and ready. He also remembered he had to—

"Hey!"

A gruff voice behind him snapped Richard Parker out of his thoughts, he turned around to see where the voice came from.

* * *

Peter was excited, his final question—what would he do with his powers—had finally been answered. Well, half answered, but his Uncle Rick would help him find the full answer! If he wasn't in public, he would be jumping up and down, probably getting stuck on lamp posts in the process. He wondered what he and his uncle were going to do first, perhaps they would have a proper abilities test, perhaps they would—

 **'** _ **Bang! Bang! Bang'**_

Peter turned around quicker than lightning, _that did not sound good_.

He ran over to where his Uncle had left him, the alleyway.

"Uncle Rick?" Peter called, of course, he was too far from the alley to hear an answer, if there was any.

He ran and fast as his legs could carry him, and turned into the alley. What he saw horrified him.

"UNCLE RICK!"

The rest of the night was silent.

* * *

 **A/N:...Oops...I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game, Oh baby!**

 **Heh, heh, sorry? I've read a lot of fanfics where I thought the author was evil for killing off a character, look at me now, dealing my own sin... No regrets...**

 **I hope you liked that scene from TASM, where he's swinging from chain to chain, gave my own little input of what Peter might've been thinking through that scene.**

 **On a lighter note, THANK YOU SO MUCH! The amount of attention this fanfic got just skyrocketed! Thank you for your faith in this! I'll do my best to not let you down!**

 **Review time! A lot of reviews! Lets see...**

 **EowynPevensie90: Thank you so much! I definitely feel there is so much potential for Pepper's character, and hope to build more on her as this story moves on, if in any scene she stoops a bit low, make sure to let me know! The last thing I need is a perfectly good character gone to waste. I'm happy you like my choice of Gwen Stacy! I see a lot of potential in her character, being more out-going. I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Guest 'This was great': This was one thing I wanted to address, the swearing. The reason I added it and specifically made this rated T was for it to seem more real. When someone is faced with something this gigantic change in their life, they're going to overreact, say some choice words while trying to process whats happening. Whether it be Godzilla stomping of New York or burning your hand on the stove, its gonna happen. Regardless, I promise not to add and 'F-Words', this _is_ T-rated, and I won't use excessive swearing, I'll try my best to keep it to a minimum, but expect there to be a bit when a scene gets a bit overwhelming for a character. Other than that, I'm glad your enjoying! : D**

 **'Guest of honor': _... Looks like your prophecy came true... Ha, ha! Thank you! I'll update whenever I get the chance!**

 **Phoenix X 2: I'm glad your enjoying! I'll** **definitely pour my heart and soul into this fanfic, I will try my absolute best to make sure this story doesn't turn to dust. As for your spider-verse question, Spiderverse was a comic book story-arch in 2014 that mainly dealt with all the different _Spidermen_ of the Multiverse, Given the only canon where the Avengers and Spiderman are together is in Civil War, most crossovers are usually referred to as 'fanonverse'. Though loosely, the term 'Spiderverse' could be used. Finally, if by 'help out' you mean co-write, I already have a timeline of whats to come for the characters, more scenes and conflicts that I have an idea of how they're going to play out, so I'm not sure co-writing is best for this story. But please, feel free to suggest anything via Review or PM! It's all greatly appreciated.**

 ***Deep breath* Sorry for the long authors note! I try to get to everyone, but then this whole update will be an Authors Note. I'll try not to do that again, but I just wanted to clear any confusion. I still haven't chosen a main villain, While Norman Osbourn, Dr. Conners and Dr. Adder have all been villains in the comics, I'm wondering whether to use them as just passive character, and chose another villain. Let me know what you think!**

 **R/R people! Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Red and Blue

**Disclaimer: If you thought I owned anything...Why?**

 **I'm late! There are 15 minutes to midnight! It's already Friday! I'm sorry! This chapter was hard to write, but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Richard had passed away, Tony had finally come to terms with the fact that his best friend was no more, and that he would have to live with that. Mourn, move on and keep going, that's what Richard would have wanted, so that's what he would do.

The Avengers had been quiet the first few day, but the daily chattering amongst themselves had started to reemerge. While their lives would never be normal again, they were slowly making progress, it would take awhile, but everyone was slowly recovering.

Well, everyone but Peter.

Tony and Pepper had been constantly worrying about him. Peter would hardly speak, only talking when needing to. The jumpy, playful kid who made sarcastic quips like his father, he was gone. All the remained was someone who was silent, closed-off, someone they barely recognized, it was heartbreaking. Peter always seemed preoccupied, he was always thinking, the gears could practically be seen in his head, grinding away. If only Tony could find out what was on his mind.

They all tried talking to Peter, they really did. The most they could get out of him was a sentence before he would remove himself from the situation altogether, retreating to his room, staying there most of the day with the door locked. There was an occasional sound of things falling or breaking in his room, but when they would come to see what the problem was, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Peter didn't talk about how it happened that day, and frankly, Tony didn't blame him. The way they found him, kneeling on the ground, Richards blood on his hands. Tony didn't want to ask.

* * *

 _"Uncle Rick?" Peter called, of course, he was too far from the alley to hear an answer if there was any._

 _He ran and fast as his legs could carry him, and turned into the alley. What he saw horrified him._

 _"UNCLE RICK!"_

 _Halfway down the alley, Richard was lying on the ground, hands and legs sprawled out. Peter dashed over to him and skidded onto his knees, examining his uncle's body._

 _"P-Peter...Still...here...Run!" His uncle tried to warn him._

 _Before he could understand what his uncle was trying to say, Peter felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Suddenly, he grabbed his uncle's body and pushed himself to the left of the alley with all his might, hitting his back against the alley wall._

 _'_ ** _Bang!_** '

 _He looked up to see where the gunshot came from, then he realized, the gunner was still there. He got up and ran at the gunner, his senses warned him and a Peter swerved right._

 _'_ ** _Bang!_** _'_

 _Then Peter lunged at the gun, tearing it from the gunners grip—he noticed a star tattoo on the gunners wrist—he unloaded the gun and threw the magazine to one side of him and the rest of the gun on the other. The gunner tried to throw a jab at him, but Peter swiftly dodged and socked him the jaw, knocking the gunner out cold._

 _Then without a second thought, Peter redirected his focus onto his uncle. He took off his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding from the three bullet holes in the man's stomach. He grabbed his phone and called 911, calling for an ambulance, but he didn't know how long it would take, he needed someone that would drop all their things and get there, ASAP._

 _"Peter...its...okay..." His uncle tried to comfort Peter._

 _"No! Don't you dare leave me, the police are coming and I'm calling the Avengers, you're gonna be fine!" Peter yelled, he felt a lump in his throat._

 _He held his phone in one hand, keeping his other hand firmly placed on the bullet wounds. He opened his contacts and called the first name he saw._

 _'_ _ **Aunt Nat**_ _'_

 _Peter was thankful that she was the first person on the list, if anyone were to act fast, it would be her._

 _"Hey Peter, what's up?" He heard,_

 _'Oh thank god'_ _he thought_

 _Peter yelled, "Alleyway left of the tower! Uncle Rick was shot! Bleeding out! I called 911 but I need help, NOW!"_

 _Peter heard a slight hesitance on the other line, but automatically got a response, "I'm on my way, Clint will telling the others, just stay on the—"_

 _"Pe...ter..." Peter heard his Uncle Rick murmur. "Y-You wi-ll be ok-kay"_

 _Those words made Peters blood run cold, he automatically dropped the phone, "No! you're not going anywhere! You'll be okay! I promise! Just hold on a bit longer!"_

 _"Peter," his Richard pleaded, knowing his time as up, "you are going to be incre-dible, the brilli-ant thinker I knew you'd become, th-the hero I knew you'd become"_

 _Richard saw tears streaming down Peter's face. Richard had promised himself that he would watch Peter become the brightest thinker of his era, while he might never see the outcome, he knew that this was just the start. Peters powers matched with his brain, it was the best outcome Richard could see for Peter. Peter was going to turn out more like his father than he had previously imagined._

 _"You'll be amazing" Richard assured with a final breath._

 _In the distance, Peter heard sirens blazing through the city streets. Hopeful, he looked down at his Uncle, about to tell him help had arrived, only to be greeted with lifeless eyes staring into the void._

 _"No..." it took Peter far too long to accept the truth, "NO!"_

* * *

 _Peter yelled, "Alleyway left of the tower! Uncle Rick was shot! Bleeding out! I called 911 but I need help, NOW!"_

 _Natasha hesitated, she needed to get to the kid, and quick. Her head spun for a bit before she fully realized what Peter had told her. It took her a second too long to respond, I'm on my way, Clint will tell the others, just stay on the—"_

 _She heard a slight murmur on the other side of the call, all of a sudden,_

 _Click._

 _"—line." Peter had hung up before Natasha could finish her sentence._

 _"Nat? Who was it?" Natasha heard Clint ask her from the cafeteria._

 _Turning around, she saw Clint sipping on a cup of coffee, as usual. Behind him was the rest of the team—minus Tony—were eating dinner along with Maria Hill and a few other agents. Just when things had started to calm down._

 _"Peters in trouble, alleyway left of the tower. I'm going, tell the others and catch up, ASAP." Natasha didn't have time for chit-chat, she needed to get to start moving._

 _Clint nodded, leaving his cup of coffee on a nearby table, he threw Natasha the keys to his car and sprinted over to the rest of the team._

 _Natasha moved fast, she usually worked faster than the group, keeping ahead of the par. Today, she moved swiftly, going quicker than usual. She moved swiftly between agents moving through the halls, a life was in danger, and she wasn't going to stand around waiting. She reached the outside headquarters and practically jumped into the driver's seat of the car. Starting it, she drove like never before._

 _Natasha had never been one to be nitpicky with traffic laws, if you could go fast, go fast. If you could cut lanes, cut lanes. If the cops are around, play nice. She had gone through life using those rules, today was no different. She was near the tower within ten minutes, she had gone as fast as she could. She parked at the start of the street, running through the evening sidewalks of Manhattan, sprinting to the tower. She heard blaring sirens not too far away._

 _She ran, faster and faster. Her heart pounding against her chest, blood racing through her veins. She turned the corner, her eyes were suddenly attacked by the flashing lights of an ambulance, the sirens emitting a deafening wail. This did not look good._

 _Natasha finally reached the alleyway, and her heart dropped down to her stomach._

 _Peter was sitting on the ground, holding the body of a lifeless Richard Parker tightly, holding the head of the body to his shoulder, hugging it. He sobbed uncontrollably. Natasha knew she had to call Tony, tell him the tragic news, but she had to attend to Peter first._

 _The kid was only fifteen years old, he shouldn't have had to go through a death so serious, much less witness it first hand, it was heartbreaking._

 _Peter looked up at Natasha, and Natasha felt like she was melting. His uncle's blood was on his hands and all over his jacket and shirt. He stared at Natasha, looking for some sign of hope. The whole team never understood where he got his eyes from, they were nothing like his father's dark brown eyes. His mother's eyes were blue, but they were soft, caring, soothing eyes. While Peters were a bold and bright sky blue, unmistakable in the dark. As a child, while he would be sad, or mad, or scared, his eyes were the first thing to be seen, and every time they would pierce the Black Widows soul._

 _Natasha didn't know what else to do, but kneel down next to Peter and hold him, as he sobbed continuously into her neck._

 _Natasha had been too late._

* * *

It was late at night when Peter had gotten back from school, much too late for Pepper to wait, this was not the time for Peter to be out and about. Half past eight was way past his curfew anyway, so when Peter finally showed up through the elevator, Pepper practically had a heart attack.

"Where were you?!" Pepper scolded, her 'mom voice' turned to the extreme.

"Out." Was the only answer she received, what type of answer was that!

"This is not the time to be out! It is half an hour past curfew anyway, and I'm surprised you have the _nerve_ be out at this time! Now again, _where were you?_ " Pepper was getting a headache.

"At Harry's, we were doing homework." Peter replied in a monotone, before Pepper could form a rebuttal, she heard the door of Peters room slam closed.

 _Teenagers._

Pepper was surprised that Tony had healed from the dead of Richard faster than Peter. Then again, she really shouldn't have been. For all she knew Tony was still in the same state as Peter, but being in the heroes line of work, the Avengers had learned how to learn and move past times like this, for the sake of the people as well as their sanity. Peter, he was still a kid, Pepper should have expected behavior like this. Wanting to be alone, think to himself, isolate himself from everybody, but at times like this, when he's so vulnerable, he shouldn't be alone.

Pepper walked down the hall, up to Peter's door. When he was little Richard had let him paint his door while they were gone, it was a multitude of colors, bright and dark blues and reds and silvers. From which Clint had given Peter the nickname 'Peter Picasso'. Peter had always been so creative and determined, the only one who would actually let him use it without fear was Richard. Richard had always believed in Peters ability, he never treated him like a glass figure, now that he was gone, Pepper had no idea what would become of her son.

She knocked thrice on the door, and quietly asked, "Peter? Can I come in?".

Pepper heard shuffling throughout the room, chairs sliding in, something falling down, until the door clicked open. She slowly walked in, seeing to her left Peter on his desk, who had just switched on the little widget he had made to unlock the door while sitting down. He was on the computer, scrolling, trying to seem as busy as visibly possible.

"Peter?" Pepper kept a soft and calm voice, "Do you want to talk? You've been quiet, we're all worried."

Peter stopped scrolling and swiveled around to face his mom in his chair.

"There's not much to talk about, I've been busy working on the science project with Gwen." Peter kept his eyes downcast.

"It's been two weeks, do you want to go anywhere on the weekend? Spend time with family?" Pepper soothingly asked.

"I'm good here, a lot of homework has piled up, I need to work on that." With that, Pepper knew that she wasn't getting Peter to go anywhere with the Avengers. She had lost this battle.

"Peter, if you need anything, anything at all, you call me, okay?" Pepper moved towards the door, "And please, don't stay out too late, it's dangerous at night."

"I know Mom, I'm sorry," Peter replied, solemnly, "I'll be early next time. Love you mom."

Pepper gave him a warm smile, "Love you too, sweetie."

With that, Pepper made her way to her husband's lab, who knew what he was up to.

* * *

As soon as Pepper left the room, Peter jumped the opposite side of his bed, pulling out a red and blue hoodie from under his bed. From his drawer, he pulled out two watches that he was about to disassemble and reassemble into something amazing.

His Uncle had told him that he would be a hero, that he could use his mind to help others. Peter wasn't going to stop there, that spider had bitten him for a reason, and he was going to use what it had given him for good.

Earlier today, he had gone back to the warehouse to test out a prototype suit that he could use, it was a red and blue hoodie, the same colors as the tool belt his Uncle had given him. Under it, he could wear jeans and running shoes, but he noticed then that those weren't going to cut it. As the hoodie would keep falling down while wall climbing, and the sports shoes and jeans were just slowing him down.

He searched for pictures of gymnasts on his computer, as they were very agile and flexible, which had to be helped by their costume. Scrolling down the picture, all the male gymnasts were wearing skintight suits, doing flips and stunt, the suit hardly got in their way.

Peter murmured to himself, "Spandex, spandex, everything, spandex."

 _Well then, spandex it is._

Peter reached under his bed for some stretchy material he had bought for this idea, as a possible add-on to the hoodie. Now, Peter was no tailor, but he had seen enough of his mom to know his way around cloth. He knew from the start that the first suit is never the best suit. So he had to pick up bits and pieces the last two weeks to go into the second suit.

It took him far past midnight to finish his suit, wearing it, it covered him fully from his toes up to his neck, all red with blue near the arms and the legs, bold black thread sewn around the red areas, making a web effect, like a spider. He had also made his mask separate, but of the same material. All red with the web design, where his eyes were he put huge lenses, they were one-way as the other side of the lenses seemed completely black. He pulled the mask over his head and looked at his whole costume put together. He didn't want to brag, but it looked pretty awesome.

There was one final bit of his presentation that he needed to add. The web, not that Peter now couldn't throw a good punch or two in now, but he needed a projectile, something so that he could hit his enemies from afar. He looked over to the watches and got to work. He had almost developed a web formula, comprising of an altered version of spider silk, with the base being nylon, enhancing than the already very strong spider silk. Peter estimated it could carry about five times his own weight. He had the fluid, now he just had to make the web-shooters.

The project took him the rest of the night, assembling the spinnerets—the mechanism that shoots the web-fluid—and then a lightweight compartment for the spinnerets. He used bits and pieces that he 'borrowed' from his dad's lab. He looked over the design he had made for the plans that he made for the watch and grappling hook he made when he was eleven, so it was easier than he expected. It was far past sunrise when he was finally done with the web-shooters. To test them, he carefully placed the right wrist watch on his computer table, and activated the mechanism.

 _ **Thwip.**_

Peter stared, a perfect thread of webbing shot across the room, and securely fastened itself to the wall. Peter marveled at his work, moving his hands around it, as if it were a masterpiece, he was going to have to test it out tonight, in real conditions. He wanted to do what his uncle believed he could. He wanted to be more than 'The Billionaires Son', 'Iron Man's Child'. No, he wanted to help others the way his whole family did every day. So that maybe, one day he could save the day, and another kid could go home for ice cream with _his_ uncle. He was going to do good in this world, thanks to the spider bite, and this was where he started

For right now, Peter plopped onto his bed, covered himself with his blanket as closed his eyes, hoping to get a bit of sleep before school. Hard work called for a nice, long nap.

' **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** '

Peter gently press the off button on his phone's alarm.

 _Nevermind._

* * *

 **A/N: Spiderman! Spiderman! He is here and he is 15 years old! Probably a little sleep deprived too. This chapter took so long to write, but hopefully it turned out okay! Let's see how Spiderman's first night on the town will be next chapter! Now without further a do! Lets look at the reviews!**

 **EowynPevensie90: I am SO glad you liked it, and that your enjoying my story. I was always suspicious of the backstory behind the warehouse is TASM, it seemed so important to Peter, yet it was given no context. So this was kind of my way of explaining it. I am super excited to write Peter as Spider-Man, my fingers are ready and the keyboard! I'm especially excited to write the Avengers first impression on Spider-Man, I'll try to include Avengers POV late on in the story. I'm also happy I was able to not be too predictable, I hope I'm able to do so in later chapters. Again, thank you so much for Reading and Reviewing!**

 **'Guest of honor': Is it weird to say I felt sad while writing it? I've always found authors heartless monsters when writing sad parts of stories, but it really does hurt to see a character you've loved so much (for me, i've know Spider-Man since I was 7) in pain, but it _does_ keep things interesting, and give a point of view of how the characters emotions work. I hope your enjoying, thanks for reading!**

 **Darck Ben: I'm glad your enjoying! I haven't really gotten to know the Vulture in the comics yet, so I'll be sure to read up on him. I can't promise he'll be the first or main villain, but perhaps I'll try to fit him in later on. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jinglyjess: I'm happy your enjoying! I've always wanted to see Pepper have a larger role in the movies and other fanfictions, so I decided to give her my own spin. I'll definitely try my best not to disappear! Thanks for reading!**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine: That's what I was going for! I originally wanted him to tell Gwen first, but I felt that this might add for more interesting character development, for both Peter and Spider-Man. Since in the movies they are both such different personalities, I want them to be the same, but I want Spider-Man to show the more extroverted side of Peter, he is 15 after all. Though, this will definitely add to Spiderman's persona.**

 **Ezio2br: Ha ha! What a surprise while searching the World Wide _Web._ Heh heh heh... I'll follow you out.**

 **I really _do_ hope your all enjoying this story, R/R! Hope to read your reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Thwip

**WOW! I am late. Like, really, REALLY late! I'm really sorry guys, I've been out of town these past few days and have been slowly yet surely writing this chapter down over the span of the past two weeks. This chapter was also particularly hard to write, I had to choose what kind of angle to give this Peter's Spiderman, and how to get him into the first spotlight. Now, enough monologuing! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I-I don't understand why I have to keep claiming I have no rights. I have said the same thing for the past four chapters. What's that? I have to say it anyway? Huh, fine, I don't own anything! No Marvel, zip! Zero! Nada!**

* * *

The next day was just like any other day for Peter. Wake up, go to school, work hard in science, take notes in history, snooze through Spanish; just another normal day. Well, apart from the fact that today he had crazy spider powers to hide from everyone.

He hadn't been at school for a while now, taking a few weeks to mourn his Uncle, doing homework that Harry would bring him. People came up to him and gave Peter their condolences, but Peter had moved passed that now, because he had a way to make sure his Uncle didn't die in vain. Though, that was for after school, right now he was just trying to be a normal kid, hanging out with his two best friends. The three of them—Peter, Gwen and Harry—chatted and joked together as if they had been less than a day apart, as friends should do.

After school, the three went back to Harry's house. They worked on homework, played video games and ate Chinese. 2 weeks away from school and his friends, it had felt like an eternity for Peter, he had missed out on so much. Like how Flash Thompson got his head stuck in a chair, or how Sam Alexander got stuck in a tire swing during Gym.

High school never seemed to be dull.

Peter excused himself to call his mom and tell her where he was. She seemed overly worried for Peter these days, and while Peter knew she had good reason to be, it was still annoying sometimes.

"Hello?" Peter heard his mothers voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey mom, I'm at Harry's house." He replied.

"Oh thank goodness, I was just about to call, have you eaten?" Pepper asked, the typical first question on a mothers mind.

"Yup, I also wanted to ask, can I stay over for the night?" Peter crossed his fingers, hoping she'd let him stay over.

"If it's alright with Harry's parents, I don't see why not. Just be home by 11 tomorrow."

 _Mission Accomplished_

"Awesome! Thanks mom, love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart."

 _Click._

Peter rejoined his friends, spending the rest of the evening hanging out together, by 8 in the evening, Peter was walking Gwen home. They chatted along the way, the same they would every evening similar to this one. Each time walking home they would both try to find a new route to follow, giving a sense of adventure to the otherwise boring walk through the Manhattan streets.

After a while, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the two.

"You never talked about him much." Gwen said.

"Huh?" The sudden blatant statement had caught Peter off guard.

"Your uncle," Gwen explained, "we always heard that you had an Uncle, but you never exactly talked about him much. What was he like?"

Peter pondered over the question for a while, what was his Uncle Rick like? He was amazing! He was caring and kind and everything you could want from an uncle, from a father. Those words weren't enough to describe how his uncle was. They were, at the end of the day, just words. Peter suddenly felt guilty, he had talked about Harry and Gwen all the time when his uncle was around, but he had never talked about his uncle with his friend. He hadn't even gotten a chance to introduce his uncle to them! The man who inspired Peter to use the powers given to him for good, the incredible man who Peter had learnt so much from, the memories of that man were now limited to just Peter and his family. To the outside world he would just be another story.

Gwen must have noticed Peters sudden silence, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer that."

"N-No, it's okay," Peter reassured, "He-He was..." He fumbled over his words. There was no way to describe his uncle with words, it was impossible, simple fact. Though, if Peter couldn't describe his uncle to anyone, then there would be no hopes for his memory to be carried on.

"You grew up as the daughter of a police officer," Peter started, "you've always had some police officer on your tail, making sure your alright. You know how it feels to be treated like a glass figure, like you need to be taken care of around the clock. My father is a millionaire, a businessman, and a public superhero. He and my mom are the literal definitions of mother hen. Always worrying about my well-being, avoiding activities that normal kids would do on a daily basis, just because of my dad's public figure." Peter took a deep breath, deciding what to say next. "Uncle Rick was never like that, he made me feel normal. Like just another teen going out to the park, playing catch, eating ice cream out of a waffle cone and not a pure silver bowl." Peter gave an annoyed huff, remembering the event. "Uncle Rick was more like a second father to me than he was an Uncle. He always believed in my ability, he pushed me and inspired me to be independent and make my own decisions. He knew that he didn't have to hold my hand through tough situations, but he also knew when to step in if times got hard. Just imagine, having the burden of being a police officers daughter completely lifted, that's what my Uncle was to me."

Peter sighed, he wasn't used to, and he was definitely not fond of using the word 'was' so much while talking about his uncle. Though, he couldn't avoid it, the truth is hard to accept, but must be accepted sooner or later.

The two continued to walk in the same uncomfortable silence.

"I would say he sounds nice, but I don't think _nice_ would cover it." Gwen said with a sad smile, "What I would give to have someone like that in my life," she chuckled, "well, I guess you and Harry are like that to me. All three of us are still just a bunch of outliers trying to fit in with the main cluster, no matter how rich or acknowledged we are."

Peter looked over at her with a grin, "Did you just use a scatter plot as a metaphor?" They both laughed for a while, "God you are _such_ a nerd!"

"I'm the nerd? Says the person who keeps making chemistry jokes all the time!" Gwen exclaimed, and eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't say I make them _all_ the time. Rather, I make them periodically." Peter earned a playful slap over the head for that one.

The two continued joking around and laughing, as they had done all the time while growing up, some things seemed to never change no matter how old they got. They fooled around all the way back to Gwen's house, when they reached at last, Peter walked Gwen to the door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, we both know how my mom can get if I'm not back at the tower in time." Peter said, flashing a playful smile.

"Be safe Peter." Gwen told him, the traditional plea all friends, all _family_ ask when concerned for another's well being.

"I always am. See ya Gwen!"

"Bye Peter."

With that, Peter jogged down the stairs and made his way into the city.

* * *

This definitely wasn't the first time Peter had lied to his mom. True, he always tried to stay truthful with Gwen, but sometimes it was just for the best. 'Master of excuses', remember? Today was a prime example. Peter had told Gwen that Uncle Rick used to always inspire him, and his final hours were no different. His uncle had inspired him to do good with the powers he was gifted with, while he may have seemed cut-off and secluded the last few weeks, Peter had been working day and night trying to carry out his promise to his uncle, the promise that his powers wouldn't be wasted on selfish acts.

It was quarter past eight once Peter was behind his abandon warehouse to start his first 'experiment'. He dawned the skintight suit he had been working on the last week, and attached his webbing mechanism—or as he called them, 'web shooters'—to his wrists and entered the warehouse. He was greeted by darkness, with the faint sound of metal chains scraping against each other as the winds pushed against them. Peter flipped the switch of multiple lanterns which always rested on the right side of the warehouse. From there, Peter looked up and reached up to the roof of the warehouse, he brought down his middle and ring finger, pressing a barely visible button.

 ** _Thwip._**

 _Success._

Peter pressed down on the button a tad harder, and slowly, he was lifted off his feet as the webbing slowly pulled Peter up to the roof. Once at the top, Peter pressed his finger tips to the roof and swung his feet up, getting into a crawling position. Fairly easy, except for the fact, of course, that he was in a crawling pose _on the roof._ Peter crawled his way to the nearest metal beam supporting the top of the warehouse, stuck onto it, climbed down the beam a few paces before leaping the rest of the way down, landing gracefully while kneeling in the traditional 'superhero stance'.

From there, Peter knew that he couldn't limit his testing to the warehouse, he had to move to a more difficult, everyday environment. In other words, he was going to try field work.

* * *

In 15 minutes Peter found himself atop an apartment building, looking over the bustling city of Manhattan. He could hear cars honking away, the roar of motorbikes rushing through the busy streets, a typical Friday night. To be perfectly honest, Peter had no idea where to begin. The Avengers had SHIELD to give them assignments, they also had a monitor to track major attacks—

 _Track major attacks._

Of course! That's what Peter would need, perhaps he would try scanning through different radio frequencies to find the police comm., and knowing Peter, he probably could get through.

Just then, in the distance, Peter heard a small scream. A child's scream.

Peter took a big breath and looked over the edge of the building, he could do this, _he could do this_. He had done the mathematical calculations in his brain time and time again. He had concluded that paired with his new 'sixth sense', he could use his webbing as a means of gliding across the city, quickly dodging incoming threats. Slowly, Peter took a step to the edge of the building, looking over the city, trying to pinpoint where the small scream had come from. He took another long, deep breath, and took a step into the open air.

 _Please work_.

Peter began to fall, his senses going out of whack. He scanned his surroundings and fixated his gaze on a specific point, he held his arm out and pulled down his ring and middle finger,

 ** _Thwip._**

A shot of webbing attached itself firmly to the point, pulling as Peter swung, yet strong enough to not rip, as Peter had designed it. This was exactly what had happened when he was swinging from chain to chain in the warehouse weeks ago. Only this time the stakes were higher, he was the one who had to choose where each shot of web was being placed, rather than simply reaching out and grabbing a given chain. His life, and possibly, the life of a child was on the line as each second passed.

 ** _Thwip._**

The air rushed him at full speed as he swung, the sounds of the city became distorted as Peter built up speed. He had never seen Manhattan like this, _nobody_ had ever seen Manhattan like this. So big and open with life shifting and moving at any given moment, yet so small, moving so quickly and suddenly all around, Peter barely found a chance to take in the details of his surroundings.

 ** _Thwip._**

Peter had gotten the hang of shooting his webs at such speeds. He was suddenly met with a rush of confidence, ready to take on whatever lay ahead. For so long Peter had watched the Avengers go on to face large threats. They fought HYDRA, AIM, and corrupt organizations. For all Peter knew they could take on aliens if the earth was attacked. However, Peter always wondered who took care of the little guys. Sure, the police force was there, and they had things under control most of the time, but the world was changing. If an accident like the spider bite could change Peter so drastically, what would happen if powers like his own fell into the wrong hands. The Avengers couldn't be in New York all the time, and the police force would need help if a superhuman decided to cause trouble, and when that happened, Peter wouldn't stand around and watch.

Though, for now, Peter had to take baby steps.

Peter landed on the top of a one story office building, right below him in the parking lot, he saw a hooded man with a gun in hand, shoving a young girl—no older than seven years old—into a car. If there was one thing Peter never understood, it was the act of child abuse, how could one bring themselves to hurt a child in any way, shape or form. Peter, for one, wouldn't let it go unrecognized.

He flipped down to the ground and shot a web at the kidnappers gun, pulling back, the gun flew out of the man's hand.

"You know," Peter quipped, "if your gonna hurt a kid, don't dress like a criminal. Seriously, you think the whole hood and gun thing doesn't look suspicious."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The man yelled.

"Ah yes, of course! Let me tell you my life story over some dinner!" Peter exclaimed sarcastically, "Does no one understand the concept of the mask!"

Behind the kidnapper, the little girl was trying to make a run for it. The man turned around and reached out to quickly grab her, but Peter was quicker. Peter shot a web at the man's ankle and yanked him to the ground, causing him to yell in surprise.

"What are you, some cop?" The man questioned, causing Peter to mentally face-palm.

"Really? You seriously think I'm a cop? A cop in a red and blue skintight suit? You know, you have the mind of a true scholar, Sir." With that, Peter webbed the man to the wall.

He struggled to break free, "Hey! Let me go! Come on, what is this!"

Peter pointed to his wrists, waving his fingers around, "Webbing, that I designed myself. Really I don't think you wanna know."

Peter continued to web the man to the wall, and the man kept yelling to let him go, Peter found it hilarious. Apparently, the little girl who was about to get kidnapped thought so too, as Peter heard small giggles of delight behind the car.

Peter made his way to behind the car, where the now webbed up kidnapper couldn't see. The little girl proceeded to take a few steps backward away from Peter, fearing what he would do to her. Peter decided to kneel down to her level and took of his mask, showing her that he meant no trouble.

"Hey there," Peter whispered, "it's okay, I won't hurt you, see? I'm just a kid like you."

The little girls eyes widened is disbelief, but she instead took a few steps forward instead of back. She looked away as a shy smile spread across her face. "Thank you."

"No problem, do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" Peter asked, the response was a shake of the head.

"Okay, how about I take you to that police station over there," Peter pointed to the far away lights of the police station a few blocks away, "and you ask the nice police officers to find your parents for you." Peter put his mask back on and held his arms out, welcoming the little girl to wrap her arms around his neck.

Peter supported the girl by her lower back, and held one arm out and shot a web, he brought the two of them back up to the roof of the office building. He turned his head to the girl, "Hold on."

Peter needed to be extra careful this time, he didn't swing too fast, he didn't leap too far, he did no flips or turns or sudden curves and made sure the young child was safe the whole way. They made it to the roof of the police station, Peter had a feeling that he was going to spend a lot of time on tops of buildings from now on.

Still in his arms, the young girl looked up to Peter, who couldn't help but smile. "You gotta name kid?" He asked

She thought for a while, "Jeanne," she replied, "what about you? Do you have a name?"

Peter thought about the question for awhile, _did he have a name_? He couldn't just outright tell the girl, Jeanne, his secret identity.

"Haven't thought of that one yet, I'll have to get back to you on that on." Peter said truthfully.

Jeanne looked him up and down, "You look like a spider." She stated, which received a laugh from Peter.

"Heh, yeah, that's what I was going for." Peter admitted, "Now I'm gonna web your chest and cast you down, when your near the floor pull off the web and it'll get the webbing off."

"Okay." Was the only reply. Once Jeanne had successfully gotten down from the web, she looked back up to Peter, "Goodbye Mister! Thank you for saving me!"

Behind the mask, Peter smiled. He then fired a web out to a near by building and swung his way back to the warehouse, he had work to do. Like getting a hold of the police radio frequency, and practicing ways to use his webs.

As he swung off, he left Jeanne to make her way to the police station door, watching in awe as her hero swung away.

* * *

Seven o'clock the next morning, Tony walked into the Avengers common room, where everyone was already awake and eating breakfast, as usual. Except this time, they were all staring at the T.V.

Steve turned to Tony, "Have you seen the news?"

"Well Capsicle, since I only woke up ten minutes ago. No, no I haven't." Tony replied.

Steve turned up the volume of the television, so Tony could properly hear the news anchor.

 _"Last night, a young Jeanne Foucault came into the Manhattan Police Department after almost being kidnapped by convicted criminal Kenneth Johnson. Jeanne explains a red and blue figure she calls 'Spiderman' saving her from Johnson last night. Kenneth Johnson was found shortly after, stuck to a wall in a web-like substance. Bystanders also report on seeing a similar red and blue figure swinging across Manhattan towards where Johnson was found, with amateur photographers showing photographic evidence of said figure. Who is this new 'Spiderman' and is he the new guardian angel of Manhattan? Find out tomorrow folks, on seven o'clock news!"_

The Avengers were quiet for a minute, two minutes. Until Tony broke the silence, "So, Spiderman. That's new." Was all he said before he made his way to his lab. Breakfast could wait, he had research to do.

On the other side of town, Peter sat in a coffee shop, sketching in a notebook after listening to the news. He was lost in his own thoughts, until he had finished his drawing. He shoved his pencil in his backpack while he looked up to the television.

"So, Spiderman," He said to himself, a smirk on his face, "I like it." He finished. He looked down to his drawing, a simple silhouette of a spider facing upwards. Four smaller legs facing up while four larger legs facing down. He shoved the notebook into his backpack as well. As he left the coffee shop, he silently planned the material he would make his drawing out of.

After all, he was gonna need a logo.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! Again, this chapter took me a _very_ long time to write. Since I've been out of town, I also haven't been able to edit as thoroughly as I hoped, so excuse any larger grammatical errors. I'll truly try to put 110% into my next chapter. Now! For Reviews!**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine: I cannot wait to write Peter with the Avengers now! First day after his first night of patrolling, how will he act? I want Peter to kind of go back to that teenager persona, because while it's easy for the Avengers to be two very different people in and out of battle, Peter is still a teen. I guess I want to show kind of how the personality of Spiderman and Peter Parker are separated by a blurred line. Maybe Peter will suddenly say something with complete Spiderman snark, leaving the Avengers baffled, who knows? As for bonding, I can't exactly say that there will be any ' _bonding_ ' with characters outside the Avengers-verse (Example: Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Deadpool). But I did originally have a cameo for our favorite blind vigilante planned for this scene, but was shortly cut out. Though, expect a short scene with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen at some point, not sure if I'll get to it next chapter, but I do have a scenario in mind.**

 **'Guest of honor': Oh yes! The Avengers and the itsy bitsy Spider will be meeting up soon enough! But not without a bit of research, though I doubt they will get very far considering who it is. We'll just have to wait and see!**

 **EowynPevensie90: Ah, yes! Auntie Nat! People fail to remember that while Black Widow was trained to kill, Natasha Romanoff once had family she loved, and with this new, messed up family, and this 'nephew', Natasha Romanoff is a kind and loving person at home. Expect to see more of the Avengers interacting with Peter later on, I especially want to write Steve and Clint.**

 **Krishnaa: Oh yes! While right now it may seem that Peter is bubbly and jumpy, expect more hurt Peter along the way. I'm not giving up on that character, it will give more to Peters character development. As for the Avengers, there's a new hero in town, and their gonna get to the bottom of it!**

 **I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this story, and again, I am SO sorry for being late.**

 **See you next chapter! Ciao!**


	6. Encounter

**Hello! I'm back again, also, I'm late again! I'm sorry! I'm gonna have to go to the drawing board for what happens next, get a timeline set up. Also note that your reviews really do help! They give me ideas to construct off of and helpful feedback! So please, Review!**

 **Usual Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that's a surprise, I know, but it's true.**

* * *

"I'm home!"

Peter walked through the elevator and into the common room, dropping his bag on the floor beside him. He had his hoodie pulled up over his head and his sleeved pulled over his hands, covering them from the cold. Last nights master plan hadn't exactly included what he would do _after_ he finished being Spiderman for the night. Not staying over with Harry and not coming home hadn't exactly been one of Peters brightest ideas, the last night had been cold while he slept in the warehouse with just a lantern by his side. It was probably karma for lying to his mom.

Peter looked around the room, it had been quieter than it usually was. Usually, there was someone or the other in the common room. There was no note or text telling him that they were on a mission or outside, so his family had to be somewhere. Peter looked down the hall to hear if anyone was around, but it was completely silent.

"If I may be of assistance, Master Peter. The avengers are up on floor 75, your father's lab. While your mother is out doing some shopping" A sudden voice informed.

 _Good old Jarvis._

"Thanks Jarvis, I'll make my way up." Peter folded the disembodied voice. He had always found it odd, replying while looking up at no particular point on the ceiling, but it was only polite. Did a robot really care about politeness? Peter didn't want to find out.

Peter made his way up to floor 75, he was greeted by a long hallway, different laboratories on either wall, and one large 'main' lab at the very and of the hallway. It was from the main lab where he heard familiar bickering from, so Peter made his way forward. From outside the room, he saw multiple screens turned on, it was obvious his father was doing research of some sort rather than inventing. Perhaps he had a lead with one of HYDRA's missions, it had been much too quiet after Uncle Rick's death, something big was bound to happen sooner or later.

As he entered the room, he saw all the Avengers towards the left of the room, where the main screen was located.

"Hello?" He announced, seeing the Avengers were paying their full attention to the main screen.

Tony turned around, seeing Peter at the door, he grinned.

"Hey slugger! Have you seen the news recently?" He asked, looking back at the screen.

Peter was confused, had something happened that he didn't know of? Hydra attack? Some celebrity scandal?

"No, not really." Peter replied, hesitant.

He looked up at the main screen, getting a glimpse of what the Avengers were looking at, Peter's eyes widened in shock. He continued to look at the surrounding screens.

 _Holy crap!_

Spiderman, Spiderman, everywhere was Spiderman. Every news station was covering it, it was on the front page of every newspaper. The screens were full of videos and pictures of a red and blue streak shooting through Manhattan. It was insane! All Peter had done was save one child, and somehow he had gotten the attention of all of New York!

"They're calling him Spiderman! Apparently, he saved some little girl last night, now he's plastered all over the news!" Tony said excitedly, Peter wasn't surprised. His father had always been one to run towards a mystery, like Sherlock Holmes.

Peters as freaking out, he was silent, but he was freaking out. Sure, he wanted to go noticed as a hero, but Spiderman had gone through the roof! Now everyone under the sun knew about Spiderman, including the police, even SHIELD. Oh hell, this wasn't good at all.

Peter tried to play it cool, acting completely dumb in the situation, "So, is he like, a mutant or something?" Good, good idea. If he could lead their search far away from Peter himself, he had nothing to worry about!

"That's what I thought at first! But I contacted Professor Xavier, and he hasn't found any mutants with a spider mutation, so that's off the drawing board."

 _Well, that didn't work._

Peter had to remove himself from the conversation, ASAP. He knew for a fact that if he tried to prolong his dad's research any longer, he'd give something away, and that was the last thing he needed.

"Welp, that's the only possibility I see." Peter said quickly, "Good luck."

With that, Peter rushed out of the lab. He made his way down to the common level and went to pick up his bag, except the bag wasn't there. Where was his bag? It had his Spiderman costume it! Peter rushed around the common room, looking under the couches and behind the coffee table, he _had_ to find his bag!

"Looking for this?"

Peter whirled around to see his mother, wearing a mischievous smirk while holding his bag, his _closed_ bag.

"You have got to stop leaving your things around Peter, someone can trip and fall! You're just like your father!" His mother exclaimed, frustrated. She placed Peters bag on the kitchen counter, and turned around to open the fridge. "Do you have and leftovers from your lunch yesterday? I should probably throw them out if they've gone bad. I'm putting some spaghetti on the counter if you want to eat later on." She turned around to Peters backpack, moving to open it.

Peter felt something in his mind click, because before he knew it, Peter ran half way across the room, grabbed his backpack from the counter and hugged it close to his chest. Words started rushing our of his mouth, "You know mom! I am feeling a bit hungry! There's a perfectly fine apple in my bag, I'll just eat that! I've got a lot of homework I have to do so I'll just eat it while I do that! That sounds good! Thanks mom!" With that he ran to his room, leaving his mother in the dust. Peter slammed the door behind him and locked it. He felt the sudden adrenaline rush slow down, as he dropped his bag by his bed and dived onto his bed.

 _Smooth, Peter. Smooth._

Peter needed a hiding place to put his suit, he couldn't risk a close call like that in future. He looked around his room, he could put it in the bathroom cabinet, but the bathroom was cleaned every week. Putting it in the closet was just welcoming his mom to find it. Under the bed, no, too cliché, though behind the bed? Bingo! Peter grabbed a plastic bag and shoved his suit inside, then slipped the bag behind the headboard. So that it was difficult to spot at first isn't but easy enough to reach.

All seemed peaceful until a knocking came at his door, Peter wasn't surprised, he shouldn't have run off on his mom like that. He got up and opened the door to a very worried Pepper.

"Peter? What's going on honey? I know it's been two weeks but even then, your not yourself." Peter could hear the worry in his mom's voice, which made him feel guilty.

"Sorry mom, it's just, I was working with Gwen on my science project last night, and we had a breakthrough. I just don't want anyone to see it until opening day." Peter assured,

All that did was make Pepper more confused, "Peter, the 'science project' was an excuse I made up so you could go to Oscorp. There never _was_ a science project."

Well, Peter didn't see that one coming. He used the 'science project' excuse so often, he must have forgotten consistency. Now, well, he was screwed, royally screwed. Suddenly, Peter had an idea.

He ran over to his bag and pulled out his sketchbook. Flipping past his spider logo, he had always used this sketchbook for sudden thoughts. Imaginary inventions, workout paper for math homework, little notes he made every now and then.

"We're working on an actual science project based on what we learned at Oscorp, me and Gwen chose the topic of the regenerative factor of lizards, and we actually got somewhere." Peter explained, turning to a random page of his book filled with random formulas and numbers scattered around. "But you can't tell anyone! It's a secret, I want to show it to dad when opening day arrives."

Pepper seemed to relax, with that, Peter knew he was in the clear. "It's been a hectic month for all of us Peter, I'm just worried about you." Pepper said with a sad smile, "I don't want you hiding anything from me Peter, if you need anything, speak up. We don't have to tell anyone else, it can just be between you and me."

"You don't have to worry about me mom, everything's fine." Peter reassured,

"Good luck on your project, honey." Pepper said, closing the door behind her.

Peter once again, plopped on his bed. He couldn't work like this, he couldn't just keep lying to his mom, it was heartbreaking. The truth was, he had to, he couldn't let her find out he was Spiderman. Not only for his sake, but for his mom's sake, last time he told someone about his powers, things took a turn for the worse. Peter wouldn't let that happen, _ever again_. So for now, he would keep to himself, that would be the best for all of them.

* * *

It was an hour before sunset, to his parents, Peter had gone to study with Harry and Gwen, with his exams coming up and all. To Peter, he was swinging across Manhattan in his Spiderman costume, which now dawned the new spider logo. Thanks to the comm. link he connected to the police frequency, Peter had already stopped a car crash and a mugging. He was still getting used to the rush while swinging with his web shooters, but every minute he was getting better.

It was no use trying to go out of his way to avoid the sight of cameras and news programs, spot something red and blue swinging in the sky, Peter would be intrigued too. All he could do was try to ignore them and keep swinging. It was hard, though, as every time he stopped to take a breather, people would swarm around him asking him thousands of questions. Not the best of situations when trying to keep on the down low.

Peter swung himself onto a high building, sitting himself up on the edge. He looked down on the bustling streets of Manhattan, cars zooming to-and-fro, people hurrying down the sidewalks, all under Peters dangling feet. How his he get here? The past month seemed to just zoom by. From the moment Peter's mom signed that permission slip to go to Oscorp, everything doubled in speed. The events that had happened over the course of three weeks seemed to stretch through a continuous blur of moments. One moment he was writing notes, the next he was but by a science experiment, the next he had powers, the next his uncle died. Now, here he was, Peter was swinging across the city in red and blue spandex going under the identity of Spiderman.

Peter suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his comm. go off.

"/ _Crrrtch/_ _Code 10 39, Truck reported carrying drugs, resisting police, chase in pursuit, backup requested. /_ _Crrrtch_ _/"_

Just then, Peter looked down to see a delivery truck swerving left and right, avoiding oncoming cars, with two police cars following close behind it, sirens ablaze. The back hatch of the truck was open, two gunmen firing at will. Bullets were flying everywhere. Screams and shouts echoed through the lane.

Peter pushed himself off the building and fell down, he shot a web up last minute and swung at full force towards one of the gunmen. His senses warning him and helping him dodge oncoming bullets. He stretched out his legs and rammed the into the man's chest, sending him flying to the back of the truck. Bags of contraband falling on his head. Peter swiftly dodged the second gunman's bullets, grabbed the gun and threw it to the side, then threw a punch straight to the jaw, knocking the man out cold.

Next, Peter jumped out and stuck to the side of the truck, he crawled up to the front of the truck and just under the side. He knew he couldn't just keep banging his fist on the window until it broke, so he did the first thing that came to him mind. Not one of Peter's brightest ideas, but it was worth a shot. He reached his hand up and knocked thrice on the window, then popped his head up, and his a turning motion with his hand, trying to get the driver to put the window down. It was a stupid idea, Peter knew that much, at the back of his head, he was doing it for the gags.

Much to his surprise, the driver obliged, perhaps this comedic style was actually helping Peter get somewhere. Peter went with it.

"Excuse me, Mister Criminal," Peter announced, extending his hand into the window for a handshake. "My name is Spiderman. Now if you don't mind me asking, could you please slow down your vehicle, you may be aware you are far above the speed limit."

Peter's reply was a fist coming towards his face, which he swiftly dodged, he continued talking.

"You know, you could always stop the truck and turn yourself in. Next year when you get out of jail you could be a chef! Or a news reporter! Maybe even a taxi driver, you seem good at driving! A bit reckless if you ask me but your up there!"

The driver pulled out a gun and shot at Peter, "What are you some kind of comedian!"

Peter jumped up to the top of the truck as the bullets shot. He webbed the gun to a lamppost and watched it shoot out of the driver's hand and out the window. Peter knelt down so he peered back into the window upside-down.

"I dunno, I'd like to think of myself as one, if been practicing my witty one liners, I'll see where I go with it." Peter yelled so the wind roaring past didn't drain out his voice. He looked onto the road and saw the truck was rocketing towards an open crosswalk, people were running out of the way, but not fast enough. Peter looked back to the wheel of the truck, "Let me help you with that!"

With that, Peter webbed the far side of the wheel and pulled. Turning the whole vehicle left just before the crosswalk, crashing it into a street lamp. As the airbags shot out, Peter jumped off the truck to see police swerving to a stop, stepping out of the car, guns pulled out and at the ready. The press were coming in behind them, cameras out and pointing to the reporters, mics in hand. Bystanders rushed towards the truck too, snapping pictures of 'Spiderman', yelling his name and asking questions.

Peter did nothing but looked up, webbed a far away building and swung away.

He landed back on a building and tried to catch his breath. The adrenaline rushing through his veins was slowing down to a stop. His breathed in and out at a rapid pace, eyes darting around, all senses still alert and at the ready for danger. Peter finally calmed down and relaxed, he stood up and looked back down at the scene. The driver and two gunmen were being arrested on the spot, the contraband being escorted out of the vehicle. By now many more civilians were gathered around, trying to get a better look at what was happening. The front of the truck was totaled, that truck wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Peter sighed in relief, Spiderman strikes again, he chuckled at the thought.

Peter had relaxed all too quickly, because suddenly his sixth sense—his _Spidey_ sense—was going off like a fire alarm. Peter quickly looked left and right, trying to find the oncoming fight.

"Spiderman!" A voice called, "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Peter knew that voice all too well. He had never had to hear it often, but he could spot it anywhere in a crowd. It was full of pride and excitement, with a hint of smugness too, the voice was also always accompanied by a ' _fwooshing_ ' sound around it, it sounded mechanical. The manor it talked in just screamed 'behold my awesomeness'. Yes, Peter knew this voice well, and with that, he knew exactly where to look.

Peter turned around and looked up, to see Iron Man hovering in front of him, making sure that he was quite a bit higher too, as he always did. Peter would know, he would know his own _Dad_.

This was not good.

* * *

 **I'M BAAACCCKK! Ta-da! Shorter chapter, I know. Again, I'm going back to the drawing board after this, get an idea of what's going to conflict with Spiderman and what's going to conflict with Peter both at home and with his friends. I might have to go read a few of the comics, and rewatch the movies. Put 110% into the next chapter! For now, one step at a time, let's look at the reviews!**

 **UPDATE: This is from when the story is just about to be uploaded, GUY WE REACHED 100 FOLLOWS! That is insane! Thnak you all so much for your support, and for your interest in this story. Keep it up guys! Thanks again.**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine: Haha! I love adding little Easter Eggs here and there. Nova and other characters probably wont make an appearance in this story, but they make for nice little winks at the reader.**

 **BrawlerGamer: Haha! Yes! It begins, when I go back to the drawing board for what happens next, the big reveal scenario**

 **Guest of honor: Indeed! Friendly neighborhood Iron Dad just came to say hello to the new Spider in town! I am sooo excited to write future encounters with the Avengers. From when I first was just coming up with ideas for this story, I already set up a scene featuring a certain Spider and a certain Hulk. That will be a doozy! Again, it wont come for a while, but it's coming nonetheless!**

 **lexi1220: Yeah, the scatter plot metaphor just suddenly came to me, one of the big things I'm really proud of for myself! Plus 100 humor points for Anna!**

 **HunterofHorcruxes: I am SO happy I can generate that feeling of excitement with my story, I know EXACTLY the feeling your talking about when you find a story you like! This encounter with Iron Man and Spiderman is going to be filled with tension and smug comments! So look forward to more! I also can't wait for injuring Peter! (Does that make me weird?). I might have to drag in a certain blond to help him out, but we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **The Dimensional Reader: Yay, yay, yay! I'm so happy your liking my crossover! Thank you for your review, they really help me out!**

 **Misty Nighy: Ask and you shall receive! Thanks for your review, I'm so happy your enjoying.**

 **Remember guys, reviews _really_ do help with inspiration. So please leave some feedback! It might actually help me get off my butt and write some more! So please, R/R, and thanks for reading!**


	7. Speak of the Devil

**It's been way too long since I've updated, literally a month. Got the old case of that writers block, but fret not! The way I've ended this chapter has really gotten my gears turning! I'm really happy to be back. Now, without further a dew, Enjoy!**

* * *

This was bad.

Not, 'I forgot to do my homework bad,' or 'I'm stuck in a hotel bathroom stall' bad, more of a 'I could possibly die tonight' bad.

"Spiderman! I've been looking forward to meeting you!" Peters father, Tony Stark, Iron Man called out. The classic tone of confidence and smugness in his voice, basically screaming out 'Betcha weren't expecting that one'. He landed himself on the top of one of the large A/C's which sat on the roof.

For a very long three seconds, Peter blanked, he had no idea how to approach the situation, but this was his dad. If he were to find out who was really behind the mask of Spiderman, who knows what would happen.

Peter had just stopped that truck heist using quips and witty one-liners. Through the whole thing, he showed himself off as a joker, a prankster, a comedian. Treating the whole thing like it was a game, giving the bad guys, and even himself, the feeling that he was on top and that everything was under his control. He kinda liked it, it gave Peter sudden confidence, perhaps he could use this act as an advantage, especially in this situation.

"The great Tony Stark! Wanting to meet me? What an honor sir," Peter—No, Spiderman quipped, in a joking manner, "Tell me, what can your friendly neighborhood Spiderman do for you this fine evening?" He continued.

' _Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman_ ', Peter liked that. He made sure to keep his voice a bit stronger, bolder than he usually would. The one thing he hadn't created was a voice filter, the one day he had a run in with his own father, he had to make sure the man didn't recognize his voice.

Iron Man chuckled, it didn't surprise Peter. A billionaire playboy philanthropist, his dad loved small talk. Chit-chatting with anyone coming his way, so right now, Tony Stark was enjoying the environment, the humor, if Peter could hold the happy, friendly persona for a few minutes longer, he may be able to escape home free.

"Well, Spiderman, it's amazing! How you saved one little girl one evening and now everyone in New York is talking about you. The spider vigilante, watching over the streets of Manhattan. You've really intrigued us." Iron Man explained

 _Us?_

Suddenly, like a bad FBI Drama, the Black Widow and Captain America step out from behind the A/C's, Black Widow with her stinger out ready, Captain America alert with his shield up.

 _Well, that escalated quickly._

Sure, Peter knew that all the Avengers had caught eyes on Spiderman, but he never thought his first confrontation would be with a Billionaire, an American Hero and one of the most Dangerous People on the face of the earth. Yes, Peter started to wonder if it was possible to have a heart attack at the age of fifteen, because at this point, he had probably had about eight.

Peter backed up two as the two approached him. He didn't have the skills to fight the Avengers, hell he hadn't even been Spiderman for a week. He wasn't fighting his way out of this one, at this point he was relying solely on his reflexes... He'd have to wait and see.

Until then, just play along.

"Wowzer!" Spiderman exclaimed, cheerfully.

 _Did he really just say 'Wowzer'?_

"Have you guys heard of that one saying, two's company but three's a crowd?" Peter kept it rolling, "I'm flattered and all! I really am! I mean, let's see here." He held out his arms and began pointing at each one of them vaguely, "One, two, three Avengers! You don't think I could grab an autograph, do you?" Peters heart was racing, where these words were coming from he had no idea, but he was thankful for them.

Captain America stood tall and firm, leadership practically radiating off of him, making Peter feel very insecure. Right now in their eyes, he was a threat, a danger in need of neutralizing. It was possible Peter wasn't walking away from this, all he could to was stand firm where he was and hope for the best.

"Spiderman, we ask you kindly be escorted by us to SHIELD Headquarters," Captain America explained, polite as always, "Right now you are seen as a possible threat, and we will need to learn what your intentions are, and know your identity, which will be safe and secure within the databases."

Yep, no, not happening at all. The Avengers were one thing, which Peter would still refuse to go with, for obvious reasons. SHIELD was another story, SHIELD and the Avengers had always seemed to butt heads when it came to motives and morals. SHIELD had been known to be harsher and more hostile towards potential threats. It was the last place Peter ever wanted to be.

"Well, Captain, big fan by the way, I can tell you all that right now and here!" Peter insisted, "All I want to do is keep my home safe from danger! Make sure thief and criminals get what they deserve, bring justice to the streets of New York, everything that you strive for! My identity, well, it's best we keep that on the down-low, you know, I have friends and family to protect." Peter was about to break into rambling, but stopped himself, he was close to trembling.

Peter heard a clicking noise from the Black Widow, a noise he knew all too well that sent his blood cold. The noise indicated that her 'Widow Bites' were locked and loaded, ready to fire.

The Black Widow, what should have been his Aunt Nat, stepped in closer. Hands balled into a fist pointing the Widow Bites directly at Peter. Probably not bullets but tranquilizer darts, which were just as unpleasant in Peters view. She was obviously unfazed by his attempts at humor, "This, I'm afraid, is not up for debate." She said coldly.

Peter spared a glance behind him, over to the edge of the building. He had a possible escape route if things went south. Not that things hadn't already taken a turn for the worse. Being confronted and threatened by the Avengers wasn't exactly the ideal evening for Peter. Well, a month ago spending the evening swinging across Manhattan in red and blue spandex wasn't exactly the ideal either.

"Guys! Guys!" Peter called out, "I think we got off on the wrong foot here." He had no idea what he was doing.

Iron Man cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, "We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves." He stated, "Now listen, Spiderman..." Tony started to talk about the advantages of coming to SHIELD, having backup at any time, getting advanced training, Peter wasn't hearing it.

Peter took the opportunity of his dad's rambling to slowly back up towards the edge of the building. He shuffled back slowly, step by step. Right until his heel hit the rim around the edge of the building.

"Don't Move!" Black Widow yelled, cutting off Iron Mans long lecture. She stepped forward, staring right into Peters soul, she was going to shoot the moment he moved another muscle. Right then, it was do or die, Peter had to make a move or he wasn't getting out of this.

"I'd love to stay and chat you guys, but I got a city to look after and all, you know? Protect and serve, so I'm gonna get going." Peter jested, he wondered if he had a death wish. He knew what was coming next.

His senses were going wild, it felt as if his right arm was going numb. To that, Peter swung his right arm inward.

 _ **Ptew.**_

One dart when flying past where Peters arm was. The same sensation was now radiating through the side of his neck, he ducked.

 ** _Ptew._**

Another dart bolted over his head. Narrowly missing his scalp. Suddenly, the tingling moved down to the center of his chest, that wasn't good. Peter suddenly switched to autopilot as he jumped five feet into the air.

 _ **Ptew.**_

A third dart rushed under where Peter had stood. It didn't take Peter long to realize that his feet weren't landing on the floor. Instead, he was plunging down towards the streets.

"Spiderman!" He heard one of the voices call.

Suddenly, he saw Iron Man flying down towards him. Obviously looking to catch the Spiderman before he went _Splat_. Iron Man reached a hand out, implying he wanted Peter to grab back. Peter didn't want to think about the immense pain grabbing back would cause. It also made Peter feel kind of guilty, in a way. Ever since his father had heard about Spiderman, he had been working around the clock to find out more about him. Looking at government records and even studying _mutants_ to try to learn more about him. Now, he was literally five inches out of reach from the web slinger. Which made Peter feel worse, as he stuck out his hand away from Iron Man towards a nearby building,

 ** _Thwip._**

Spiderman pulled against the web and swung as far as it would take him, leaving a surprised and confused Tony Stark in the dust.

* * *

Tony didn't like surprises. Not one bit, so he didn't exactly _appreciate_ the fact that Natasha had all of a sudden chosen to shoot at Spiderman. Tony liked to make a good impression on people, he really did, he could talk about what he had for breakfast and it would sound interesting. So convincing Spiderman to come over the SHIELD was supposed to be a cinch. Captain America and Black Widow were supposed to be there for backup, and were supposed to act only if the backup was needed.

 _Natasha!_

It was a good thing Tony didn't blink, because Black Widow shot twice, and Spiderman dodged both bullets seamlessly. The next was going right towards his chest, to which Spiderman jumped at least five feet up, and back flipped off the roof. It took Tony a while to register that Spiderman was quickly falling to his doom.

"Spiderman!" He called out.

Tony flew straight and down towards the plummeting body, stretching his hand out for Spiderman to grab on to. He sure wasn't going to let three days worth of research and one amazing entrance be wasted on a dead corpse. The problem was, Spiderman wasn't reaching back, which caused Tony's heart to start pounding harder.

Then suddenly, within a blink of an eye, Spiderman latched onto a nearby building with a _web_ and pulled it hard, causing the momentum to shoot him down the Manhattan streets, suddenly vanishing into the dark. Tony stopped and hovered midair, he slowly started to understand what had just happened. Tony was mad, very mad. He had gone so deep to find out more about Spiderman, try to get a head start on the media, Tony could look at any person in a photo and learn all there was to know about them. Yet to no avail, Tony couldn't find a _single trace_ of information about Spiderman, except for what was already on the news. That was what intrigued Tony so much, if he would've been able to catch up with Spiderman. Hell, Tony would have let Spiderman onto the Avengers in a heartbeat. An interview with the little girl who he had saved said that Spiderman was the humorous kind, Tony was sure the two would have been the best of friends, he would do anything to learn how Spiderman made that webbing. Alas, someone had to go one ruin it all by acting when it wasn't necessary.

Tony flew back up the roof, where the two other Avengers stood, "You just couldn't wait to get a shot at him, could you, Widow?"

Natasha kept eye contact, "He was trying to get away."

"Of course he ran away! He wouldn't have if you two..." Tony made vague gestures towards Steve and Natasha, "Would've just calmed down instead of turning an offer into a threat."

"It's possible that Spiderman could be a threat, Tony. We just wanted to make sure he knew who he was up against if he tried anything tricky." Steve explained. Tony was still pissed, if Spiderman tried anything tricky he would've been barbecued by Tony's repulsors before he knew what hit him. Tony could hold his own.

"At the end of the day, we screwed up and it wasn't my fault." Tony said sternly. With that, he flew off towards The Tower, the other two could catch a cab for all he cared. He had news channels to watch and footage to look over. He was going to solve this mystery whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Peter had no idea where he was, all he knew was that he was leaning on the window sill of some abandoned apartment building a good way away from home. His mask was off, laying next to him, his knees were pulled up under his chin with his arms wrapped around them. He trembled as the sudden adrenaline rush slowly wore off. His head was throbbing, it felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. His breaths were uneven, every other breath a large gasp for air.

It was official, Peter was way in over his head. He was just some high-school kid swinging around in an amateur costume trying to be something he wasn't. Just because he had these, crazy spider powers and a billionaire for a dad, didn't make him anything special. Peter had grown up with the Earths Mightiest Heroes, he watched them train every day, he watched them save the day on the television. They were so amazing, so incredible, like gods among men helping anyone and everyone in need. No matter how much Peter tried he would never be like them. What had happened just then, Peter had tried to sell himself off as a good guy, he was just trying to go around and help the little guys, he was trying to explain himself _to his own family._ He left the conversation with nearly three darts in him and a killer migraine.

Peter continued to sulk, curled up in a ball, not knowing what to do next. Somehow it was just Peters luck, his 'spider-senses' tingled a bit as a dark figure jumped down from the roof onto the fire escape stairway, and from their down to the ground. Peter shifted away, quickly grabbing his mask and pulling it back on. He slowly crawled down the side of the building and leaped over to the other side of the alleyway. He spared a glanced down to see who stood in the shadows, far away lights revealed the silhouette of a man, no more than six feet tall, standing completely still. He held two batons in his hands, wearing a suit covering his whole body. He wore a cowl, topped with two pointed ears. Peter didn't think much of it, he just had to get out of there, and fast.

Just before Peter was home free, the figure spoke, "You're not from around Hell's Kitchen are you?"

Peter didn't reply, he stayed completely still, still confused on how the man heard him.

"You're not, are you? I don't remember hearing about any wall climbers around here, no. Though there has been a lot of talk about one around town." He continued, the man turned around.

 _No way_.

Something possessed Peter to jump down from the wall onto the floor to face the man, still in awe, he asked, "You're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, aren't you?"

The figure chuckled, "The press has renamed me 'Daredevil', I kinda like it." Daredevil paused, "So what brings the 'Spiderman' down to Hell's Kitchen?"

Peter was ready to ask how Daredevil possibly knew about him, but stopped himself. The red and blue kinda gave it away. Peter did the unexpected again, he actually told the truth, or at least, he mumbled it.

"I kind of ran away."

Again, somehow, the Daredevil heard him, "Whatever from?"

Words started pouring out of Peter's mouth before he could stop them, "I was confronted by the Avengers, they think I'm a threat. I'm not surprised, one night suddenly some freak goes swinging from building to building like some sort of Tarzan in red and blue spandex trying to save the day like some sort of real hero. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking, this whole trying to save the day gig, I'm just some little guy who got too confident and just screwed himself over."

This time, Daredevil outright laughed, for quite some time. He came in a bit closer towards Peter, "Kid, you are a kid, right? You sound young. Let me tell you something," He started, "How do you think I started out? You think one bright and sunny day I decided to go out in a mask and beat people up? No, I started one evening with nothing but a black shirt, black trousers and a cloth tied around my eyes trying to get justice for a little girl."

Daredevil smiled, "A bit like what you did when you first showed up. Sure, the Avengers go out on big missions to take on the heavy hitters, but you and I want the same thing, justice for the little guys. You say your just some guy trying to do the right thing, I'm some blind guy in a costume who didn't even know you were wearing red and blue. My hearing though, is amazing, as well as all my other senses, they act as my guide around the streets, they let me see more than anyone else can. I use my enhanced senses for good instead of leaving them useless. Just like you should use your... Spider powers like you use them now, for good"

He paused, "Becuase at the end of the day, when we're given the abilities we have, and then bad things happen all around us and we don't do anything about it. That's our fault. So you might be some freak in red and blue spandex, but then I'm just some freak in a red cowl with devil ears. As long as we do the right thing, as long as someone walks home one night feeling safe because of us, nothing else matters."

Peter took a while to register all that the Daredevil had told him. His job, no, their job was important. Look out for the little guys, while Peter might be scared as all hell by the Avengers and SHIELD taking him in, that shouldn't stop Peter from doing the right thing. Like his Uncle Rick, the man who inspired him to start all of this, had once said, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Peter was given his enhanced powers, now it was his moral obligation to use them for good.

Peter stood in front of the Daredevil, not sure how to reply, he said the first thing that came to mind, "So you really are blind? I had a theory about you revolving around that idea." He admitted, Daredevil just shook his head, Peter continued, "So did someone have to tell you your suit was red? Or... How did that work?"

The Daredevil chuckled, "Let's just keep that a little secret between you and me, from one vigilante to another."

Peter nodded, "Sounds good," he went on to questions "Could you tell that I...?"

Daredevil gave an exaggerated, exasperated sign, "Yes, I can tell that you nodded."

Peter laughed, he jumped back up onto the wall of the building and looked back, "See you around, Mister Daredevil, Sir." Peter joked, giving a sarcastic salute.

Daredevil just smiled, "I'll be looking forward to it, Spiderman."

With that, Peter scurried up the building and swung alway.

The next morning Matt Murdock sat in his office, listening to the daily news, with a smirk frowning on his face. He knew for a fact he hadn't heard the last of Spiderman.

* * *

He watched from behind as all the Avengers stared at the screen, it was reported last night that the Spiderman, after suddenly disappearing from the sight of the drug heist. Reappeared and went on to stop a car crash. It was a drunk driver speeding straight towards an intersection, disregarding all cars in front and around him, including a truck driving into the intersection. Spiderman had swung in front of the car, slowed it down with webbing and forced it into a full stop by taking the last impact. The driver was arrested on sight by the police, and for the first time, unlike the other times Spiderman had appeared on the news, Spiderman let his voice be heard to the public.

Spiderman for one knew he would never be like the Avengers, he couldn't inspire people as much as they do. Still, he told them all, all the people watching at home and online and all over, that he would be there to look over Manhattan, to make the streets of Manhattan safe for all people, and that most of all, Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman was here to stay, and he wasn't going to stop protecting the city no matter what came in his way.

All of New York heard Spiderman, including Stark Tower. They all watched the news report, Peter was too tired to give a damn about Spiderman, Thor and Steve listened intently to the new vigilantes words, Pepper and Bruce watched with hesitation, Natasha watched with a stern face, as she always did, Tony looked just as he did all the other times Spiderman was in the media, intrigued as always. He knew well Tony didn't want to hurt the Spiderman whatsoever, Tony was just being Tony, he never sat well with mysteries, Tony always wanted to have the upper hand and know everything and anything. All the Avengers were glued to the screen, wondering what would be next for the Scarlet Spider.

What would he do? Well, for now, Clint sat on the island of the kitchen, behind the others, watching from afar like he always did. Sure, he was a former SHIELD agent, so technically his first priority, like Natasha's, should've been to bring in Spiderman at all costs. Then again, Clint had never been on to follow the rules, to him this was all hilarious to watch. Everyone was so riled up about Spiderman, Most of them just wanted him on the radar consistently, Natasha wanted to get some kind of hold on him (it was probably a Spider thing), Tony wanted to get up in all and any business to do with Spiderman. Clint didn't care about any of that, about Spider-Man's identity or morals. So Clint would do some snooping on his own, he just wanted to meet the Spider.

What could he say? He was a fan.

* * *

 **Woohoo! We finally got Daredevil! I mentioned before I wanted to get Daredevil up in there, he's not going to be anything major though, I can't keep up with so many characters. I just wanted to use him as a way for Peter to finally start to get an idea of what he wants to do and why. I can't promise that he'll be seen as much as you might want. Maybe a bit in the far future, but again, no promises**

 **On another note, something _I_ am personally really excited about. Hawkeye is going to be a major character in the next chapter! I've always had a thing for Hawkeye, ever since his cameo from Thor until now, I love him to pieces in the MCU,miss a real problem. The whole character in general I just absolutely adore. So I am really, really hyped about writing the next chapter. I'm debating on how much he'll interact with Peter next chapter, sure he'll have to interact with Spiderman as Hawkeye, but I want to kind of integrate Peter and his Uncle Clint. In general I want to show Peter with all of the Avengers in later chapters.**

 **Lastly before we move onto reviews, I need your help! I have a good idea of the plot line for the next few chapter, kind of Spiderman and the Avengers type of thing. After that, obviously, it wouldn't be Spiderman without one of his villains, I have an idea of who I want to do, but what I need help with is—which Spiderman villain would you want to see if possible, and MOST IMPORTANTLY, I have an idea for a Civil War Plotline, and I'm having this big internal debate on whether it should come into this fanfiction, in a very later date, or should I maybe someday just make it an AU of this universe on a separate fanfiction. So please, give your feedback below!**

 **Onto Reviews!**

 **The Dimensional Reader: Ah, Yes! Spider banter, probably one of my favorite character traits of Spiderman. I always kind of saw it as an extension of the fact that 'One of the reasons Spiderman wears a mask is so that his enemies won't see when he's scared', So you can kind of tell that the more scared he is the more he'll ramble. That and the fact that he grew up with the two sarcastic little shits that are his own father and Uncle Clint.**

 **Cooljoanna15: Tony seems to have that effect, having a good time and he walks in. "Oh god no, please.", that's probably the first thing that went through Peters head, that and a few more... 'colorful' terms.**

 **TFAN Override-Dragon Light: I'm glad you're enjoying! Also, don't fret, all stories have potential! I went over some of your works and, though I'm not in the Transformers/Beast Wars/Bionicle fandom, your writing is really, _really,_ good. A hood thing to remember is to tag your fanfiction with genres and characters, and just keep writing. I'm new to fanfic writing, and I can tell you those first few favorites and follows meant the WORLD to me. While it's feels fulfilling to get recognition for your work, just the fact that someone out there is reading what I write brings me absolute joy. What I'm trying to say is, write for yourself, write because you love the fandom your in and refuse to see it die out. Each fanfiction written, is a work by someone who refuses to let something go unnoticed or unthought of in the fandom that they love. Hell, that's why I came onto fanfiction, to read more Hawkeye on the Avengers and more Spiderman with the Avengers. So write for you, and those who take the time to read and support your work are the only ones who matter.**

 **EowynePevensie90: The update is back! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently, but I'm back and in action. I'm probably gonna start writing the next chapter after posting this, just so that I don't get lazy and wait a long time to start the next chapter.**

 **Guest of honor: Yup, it's in a dad's resume to embarrass a child whenever and wherever, in Tony's case, it's his job to get on _everyone's_ nerves whenever and wherever.**

 **I truly hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and be ready for more! Villains and family and sarcasm! Lots and lots of Hawkeye sarcasm! Please, feel free to review and leave feedback, it really means the world.**

 **Thanks for reading, love you all!**


	8. I Heard from a Hawk

**Muahahahahaaaaa**

 **I don't own anything, BT Dubs.**

* * *

"Since when do you go out for a pizza run?"

Clint slowly turned around to the bemused red-head, crossed arms and an expectant look on her face. No one else had questioned Clint going out on a 'pizza run', it was almost too good to be true. But then there was Natasha. _Always Natasha._

"Since I feel like having pizza."

"Why not just order in?" Natasha countered, an eyebrow raised.

Clint silently prayed to every deity that Natasha would stop pushing on. He'd been wanting to go out looking for Spiderman for the past month, but _nooo._ The Avengers had to find him in _together_ and bring him into SHIELD as soon as he was caught. Frankly, SHIELD was nothing but a killjoy to Clint's fun, so he decided to do the one thing he's known how to do since we was but a naïve child, break the rules.

"We've been cramped up in this building for who knows how long, just let a guy get out there and breath, Nat. Is that really a crime?" Clint asked, in his most 'oh woe is me' voice possible.

"You would still go even if it really was a crime." Natasha said pointedly

"You know me so well."

"If you're going can you get a barbecue pizza!" hollered Tony from the common room, "And Cap wants pepperoni because he's still living in the 40's and refuses to try anything new!"

Steve's offended voice was expectantly heard next. "That's not true! Pepperoni is a classic! Everyone likes pepperoni!"

"Pepperoni is the butter cookie of pizza! That one pizza that you always put out because you _know_ everyone likes it and no one can complain that it's a bland margarita pizza!"

The two continued to bicker on about pizza, Natasha looked back at Clint with an exasperated look on her face. Who would've thought that the 90-year-old World War II veteran and the genius billionaire would be the two most childish people in the room?

Natasha began to rub the bridge of her nose, "Just be back before those two blow each other up, don't get anything too spicy, we don't need Hulk rampaging Manhattan again."

"Done deal." Clint slipped into the elevator and headed to the 35th floor first. He picked up a backpack, which secretly concealed his bow and arrows, then made a dash to the ground floor. Jogging a few blocks down, Clint found building suiting his needs, not too tall, not too short. He climbed up, perched, and waited.

To be honest, Clint didn't exactly know _what_ he was waiting for. A getaway car zooming through the streets? Police cars chasing swift after it? He didn't have the slightest clue what he was looking for, he just knew that when he was it…

Suddenly, a blur of red and blue whooshed past him, coming from the direction Clint had come from. In the distance, police sirens were ringing. It didn't take Tony Stark to put two and two together.

 _Bingo._

* * *

"/ _Crrrtch/_ _Code 10-11B, Reported armed robbery alarm at Capital One Bank, police force inbound, hold fire. /_ _Crrrtch_ _/"_

 _Time to start the night._

Peter had 'called it a night' early. His excuses the past month had become sloppy and vague, it was a mystery to Peter himself as to how he got away from his family without any suspicion whatsoever. But he didn't take the time to question miracles. A bank robbery was in progress, which was his main priority right now.

Peter stood up, well, he stood sideways. His feet sticking to the side of Stark Tower, looking straight down sleepless Manhattan. He put on his mask and double checked his web shooters and fluid cartridges. Peter took a deep breath… and jumped.

He had been doing this whole 'Spiderman' thing for about a month now. Sticking low to the ground, helping the little guys. Yet it was still so surreal every time he jumped, plummeting down at who knows what speeds, waiting for the right time to get the right momentum until—

 **—** **Thwip**

 _Lift off._

Swinging through the streets of Manhattan, the only thing keeping him from going _'splat'_ on the cement was a literal string. Most of the work Peter had done so far was small stuff, a few burglaries, about a handful of muggings, this was his third armed robbery so far. It had taken Peter by surprise just how much crime there was just in Manhattan.

 **Thwip**

Most of all, how little of it he had seen. Peter had never left Manhattan, it's where he'd grown up, where he was born. Sure he'd see a few news headlines here or there on T.V, but this, this was something else. He'd always thought of his family as people who save everyone, the 'World's Mightiest Heroes', it had never occurred to him how much crime happened right under their noses.

 **Thwip**

Sirens were blaring under Peter, police lights wildly flashing into his eyes. The bank was within sight, if he was going to do this without anyone getting hurt, Peter would have to get to the bank before the police. With all the force in him, Peter shot out one more web, and swung with full force, landing like a cat on the roof of the bank.

Climbing in through a broken window, Peter climbed through inside the bank and stuck onto a pillar.

There were hostages, all on the ground with their hands behind their head. A group of six armed robbers, all wearing various Avengers masks. Their weapons were, different at best. All glowing various shades of blue and purple. Whatever they were, Peter could tell, they were far from good news.

 _Alright, show time._

Peter webbed the ceiling, slowly descending upside down behind the robbers, like a spider. He quirked his head a bit, for comedic effect.

"Oh, my god! The Avengers, in my bank! This is so unreal, can I get your signatures?" Peter asked,

All the robbers whirled around in surprise automatically readying their weapons. Peter jumped to the ground at the ready.

"Waait a second, you guys aren't the real Avengers! I can tell, Hulk gives it away!" Spiderman quipped.

The mentioned 'Hulk' moved forward, Peter webbed the weird, glowey, techno-gun out of his hand swung it around and hit 'Thor' with the moving force. He shot a web at Hulk mask and stuck him to the wall. The 'Black Widow' started firing a pistol at Peter, who swiftly dodged all of the bullets, jumped forward, and shot a web at her and hung her upside-down on the ceiling.

"Always an honor to meet a fellow Spider! You gotta tell me how you got your name, such a coincidence, right?"

'Iron Man' ran up to Peter, attempting to punch Peter and miserably failing. Spiderman swiftly backhanded him, sending him towards the front counter. Suddenly, 'Captain America' held up a three-pronged… thing. Some sort of technology that Peter had never seen before, ever. He pointed it at Spiderman, levitating him.

"Wooah" Peter's voice was altered and jumbled, "This feels weird"

Then Peter was launched six feet back, he rebalanced himself with a one-handed flip and slid back into position. He ran up to the Captain America mask, who activated the device again. This time, Peter stuck to the ground with one hand, aiming the other at a bookshelf which looked like it contained a lot of very important documents,

 _Oh well._

He fired a web at the shelf and pulled, hitting the Captain America mask over the head, knocking him out. However, before Peter had the chance to relax, he heard a whirring behind him, The Iron Man Mask had picked up the weird, glowey techno-gun that 'Hulk' had dropped, and fired it at Peter. Spiderman leaped up into the air, did a swift barrel-role to avoid the second blast, and kicked Iron Mask square in the chest, sending him flying backwards one again. Peter pried the techno-gun out of Iron Mask's hands and threw it up, webbing it to dangle from the ceiling.

The two stray shots that were fired set the bank desks aflame, Peter shot his web fluid at the flames to put them out. The weapons were dangerous, and unlike anything the Avengers had encountered.

"How did jerks like you end up with weapons like this anyway?"

The whole adrenaline fueled fight had taken up six minutes at most, the police had finally arrived at the scene. Peter took this time to exit the way he came before he was spotted by the NYPD. He jumped out into the alley behind the bank.

Though, there was one thing that confused Peter.

He had counted six robbers in the bank. He stuck Hulk to the wall, webbed Black Widow upside down, knocked out Thor and Captain America, and kicked Iron Man in the chest. That left five, meaning there was one more…

The hairs on Peter's neck stood on end as soon as he heard a quick electric crackle, he turned around too slowly as he was hit by and electric pulse In the stomach, hurling Peter backwards, his back colliding with the end of the alley.

The Hawkeye mask, dressed in a denim vest, a metal contraption clasped onto his right hand, spurring with electricity. Peter tried to get back up, but it felt like an anvil was holding down his side. The Hawkeye mask aimed the gauntlet once more at Peter, which began to whirl and spark with energy.

"Hey, jackass!" A voice was heard from above, "You got my nose wrong!"

Just then, Peter saw something fire directly at the gauntlet, powering it down. A figure jumped down and got initiated hand-to-hand combat with the mask. All of which lasted four seconds before he promptly knocked out the mask with a…stick?

Peter gained the strength and started to sit up, kneeling at first and getting support from the back of the alley. He got a better look at what was shot at the mask's gauntlet.

 _An arrow._

Then he looked up at the figure, that 'stick' that he used to knock out the mask, it wasn't just any stick. It was a _bow_ , a proper one. Peter slowly limped closer to see the figure in the light. It took Peter far too long to put together the evidence and see the person who stood I front of him wasn't a mask—

—But the actual Hawkeye.

* * *

Peter quickly leaped five feet into the air and clung to the nearest wall, he felt a sense of déjà vu looking onto the figure, Hawkeye, from the alley wall. A few questions popped into Peter's head all at once.

Firstly, how did Hawkeye end up in the exact same are Spiderman was in? A follow-up to that question, was Hawkeye following him? Secondly, why had Hawkeye saved him? The past few weeks Peter had been up to his neck with the Avengers and SHIELD. The last thing he would expect them to do is to save him. Thirdly why was Hawkeye just… standing there?

Hawkeye was just, looking at him. Not even in the 'I am analyzing everything about you' kind way that Peter had seen his Uncle Clint do every so often, it was just, an amused yet puzzled look. His mouth kept opening and closing, like he was trying to formulate something to say to Peter. Something which was very unlike the Uncle Clint that Peter knew, he was always straight forward when he talked and gave input, yet not afraid to shoot a quip or some blatant sarcasm into whatever he said.

It took a while for Hawkeye to muster a determined face as he turned to Peter and spoke, "Listen, Spider-dude, I don't want to hurt you or take you in or anything, just give me some time to talk."

Well, that wasn't as… eloquent as Peter had expected. Though, what he had expected in the first place, he wasn't really sure. A fight, a polite yet demanding summoning to SHIELD, anything. Peter tried to subtly check his surroundings, trying to see if there was anyone accompanying the archer.

Clint obviously noticed the hesitancy, "Look, there's no one else around, just me, myself and I. I just want to talk."

Peter put on a stronger, bolder voice to disguise his own, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Honestly, you don't." Hawkeye admitted, "But here you've been swinging around and saving people, saving those guys in the bank, and you haven't seemed to catch a break from us. You don't have to trust me, but if you decide to, swing up there," he pointed to the building next to the bank, "and go four buildings across."

With that, Hawkeye fired a grappling arrow but to the top of the building, and scaled to the top of the building, he vanished from Peter's sight.

Hawkeye was a former secret agent, a master of manipulation. The difference between him and Black Widow was that while Black Widow was a trained assassin whose main priority was to take down the target, Hawkeye had no trouble talking the target up, acting friendly and all buddy-buddy before taking you down. Every bone in Peter's body was saying not to follow him.

However, Hawkeye was also Uncle Clint. The same guy Peter had been living two rooms across from since he could ever remember. Even though Clint was a former assassin, he was also at some points truly genuine, truly caring, truly just, Uncle Clint, the real Clint.

Peter took a deep breath and held onto that thought. He leaped and swung up to meet the Hawk. Who was just where he said he was. Four buildings over, sitting on the ledge opposite to where Peter was standing. He didn't know why, but Peter decided to go up to the same ledge and sit about three feet from Clint. The feeling felt oddly familiar.

* * *

 **7 years ago**

 _Eight-year-old Peter sat in the common room, his eyes were glued to the screen as Ben 10 played, absentmindedly shoving a fistful of Fruit Loops into his mouth every now and then. Behind him, the elevator doors dinged open. Footsteps walking up behind him._

 _"_ _Heya Pete," it was his Uncle Clint, "what are you up to?"_

 _Peter barely looked at Clint, who was now leaning on the couch where Peter sat. "Watching Ben 10, Ben just unlocked a new alien called Upchuck, who can basically eat anything, like metal and tires, and vomit it into and energy blast." Peter informed Clint at rapid fire, "It's so gross but so cool." He added._

 _"_ _Okaay," Clint said, not really sure how to respond. Peter noticed that Clint was looking around, as if making sure there was no one to hear him. Curious, Peter muted the T.V and looked up at his Uncle._

 _"_ _Listen, you wanna get out of here?" His uncle asked._

 _This got Peter interested, 'get out of here'? Like, where? Out of the house? Out of Manhattan? Out of New York?_

 _"_ _There's a fair in town, a big one." Clint explained, "And you go out, what? Every month or so? Even then, that's with all the Avengers, your mom, and Happy. It's like you have bodyguards around you the whole time, not really fun if you ask me. How about we go, just you and me, down to the fair. Everyone is a SHIELD meeting upstairs, I excused myself to the bathroom. It'll take them an hour to notice I'm not coming back, another forty-five minutes after that until they actually care. We'll be back in four hours, tops. What do you say?" Clint asked, a small smirk grew on his face_

 _Peter mimicked the smirk, only a bigger, more mischievous smirk that he had obviously inherited from his father. 10 minutes later with jackets and hats on, the two were walking on the sidewalk downstairs._

 _"_ _So, where is this fair?" Peter questioned,_

 _"_ _It's in Brooklyn, about half an hour from here."_

 _This puzzled Peter, "So… why don't we just take a car"_

 _Clint chuckled, "First," he held up one finger, "your dad can easily track all the cars in Avenger's tower, so expect the fun to be over by the time we get there. Second," he held up another finger, "being your dad's kid, you're probably gonna be chauffeured everywhere for the rest of your life kid. Today, we're taking the bus."_

 _So they did, they had made It to the fair, and it was so much more than Peter had ever imagined an actual 'fair' to be. Music, games, junk food, the whole bonanza. They shot plastic ducks, threw rubber balls at glass bottles, Clint had even won that one game where you have to throw the hoop on the pole that Peter had seen in all the cartoons, which were supposed to be made impossible. The game master even had that signature 'how did you do that' look as he passed Peter his prize._

 _Peter and Clint continued to walk through the fair, the prizes they had won in a backpack carried by Clint, who was holding on to a large bag of popcorn. Peter meanwhile licking a cone of chocolate ice cream._

 _"_ _So what's the actual occasion then?" Peter asked, looking around._

 _"_ _What do you mean, occasion?"_

 _"_ _Well, usually in the shows, it's either a Halloween fair or a winter fair or something, but it's still summer."_

 _"_ _Ah, well, the Cirque du Soleil is in town." Clint pointed at a large red and white tent, "They're one of the most famous circuses ever. They travel all over the world."_

 _Peter looked intently at the tent, mumbling in wonder, "I wonder what it's like."_

 _Clint looked side-eyed at Peter, a small smile appearing on his face, "You know… I was in the circus when I was little."_

 _Peter's head snapped towards Clint, "Get outta town!"_

 _Clint laugh out loud, "No way! It's true! When I was little, my parents had… passed, but it didn't really hit me that hard since my dad wasn't as cool as yours is. At first, my brother and I first went through a few children's homes, but after a while we both ran away, joined a carnival and traveled. Where do you think I got my name from," Clint looked up and waved his free hand in front of them both, "Hawkeye! The World's Greatest Marksman! We traveled around the south and people from all over would come to see us. The Tiboldt Circus!"_

 _Peter stared at him in awe, his Uncle was an Avenger, a secret agent and a former circus performer, how cool was that!_

 _"_ _So what happened to your brother? Is he a secret agent too now?" Peter asked excitedly._

 _If Clint tried to hide his face from dropping, it slightly worked, but Peter noticed a hint of… regret, in his eyes._

 _"_ _Ah, not really kid. After a while I felt like the circus thing wasn't really for me, he thought differently, we kinda went our separate ways. Haven't seen him since I was sixteen." Clint explained, "But it was for the better anyway, I met some great friends at SHIELD, I met your Aunt Nat and later your dad. All was well in the end… anyway, do you wanna see the world's greatest circus or what?"_

 _Peter nodded excitedly, they found front row seats somehow. When the show started, Peter marveled at the performers' different flips and tricks, the trapeze artists, the elephants, there was even a hoop they set on fire. It was one of the most amazing things Peter had ever seen in his entire life._

 _Once the show had come to an end, Peter and his Uncle Clint had stepped out of the tent to his parents and the rest of the Avengers looking at them—well, mostly Clint—with expectant glares. When they got home, Peter was told to go to his room, he heard a lot of yelling and threats from the common room, all of which practically coaxed Peter out of his room, peering into the common room from the hallway. The backs of the Avengers along with his mom and Agent Coulson were all towards him, only Clint being able to see him through the crowd. He shot him a quick smirk and wink before looking back to the onslaught of yelling and cursing coming from the rest of the Avengers like a naughty kid._

 _While that part hadn't been so great, Peter could confidentially admit that that day was probably the best day he had ever had._

* * *

"So, are you gonna tell me why you called me up here?" Peter asked.

Yep, the déjà vu was strong here. Peter asking Uncle Clint all the questions, waiting for answers. Hell, they were even sitting on a building overviewing the East River, just across was Brooklyn. If Peter really squinted, he could see the Park where the Cirque du Soleil fair had been held all those years ago.

"You swing out here every night, sometimes in the day, too. I never got a good look at your suit, you may have all that fancy webbing and color but at the end of the day, it's…what? Spandex? You risk being shot, maimed, or killed, and honestly, you haven't caught a break from SHIELD ever since you saved that little girl." Clint shifted, "And…heh, no matter how tough you try to sound you don't sound very old, maybe…early twenties at best? What I'm saying is, us Avengers, we handle the big guns, international threats, you know? But you, you're taking care of the mess right under our noses, which we don't really pay much attention to. As many people we're saving out there? You're saving down here in Manhattan."

Peter pondered this for a bit, he'd seen the Avengers watch Spiderman on the news for the past month, the different looks on their faces, but he'd never really understood how his Uncle Clint felt about all of it. He was never one to really voice his opinion when not needed, stay in the shadows, or high above, and now…this? It took Peter a while to notice that in his chest he was feeling… relief. That someone in his family, even if they didn't know it was him, was not only _not_ trying to kill him, but was actually, happy, with what Peter was doing.

Clint continued, "SHIELD has the fatal flaw of mistaking powers as threatening. As soon as you show signs of extra-human power that isn't like them, that's beyond them, they see you as threatening. They don't like not knowing, so they'll do, _anything_ , to know. That's the real reason they've been chasing your tail, not because you're threatening, because someone up at SHIELD is quivering in their boots at the mere thought of you, so they try to get rid of you."

Under his mask, Peter raised an eyebrow, "I mean, you said it yourself man, red and blue spandex. Why are they so afraid of me rather than, oh I don't know, other…vigilantes?"

"You mean the Devil of Hell's Kitchen? Yeah, SHIELD knows about him too, but he's more of marital artist, they're not really put off by him. One of your first stunts, however, was swinging into an open truck, then stick onto the _side_ of said truck, and sending it into the crosswalk." Clint pointed out, "Look, what I'm trying to say is, even if I raise my voice a bit, you're not gonna get a break from the Avengers or SHIELD, so while you should still keep doing what you do, just be weary, save other people as well but don't hesitate to save your own skin once or twice. Something I learned a bit too late."

Peter, while understanding most of it, was still a bit confused about one thing, "Why tell me all this?"

A sharp inhale came from Clint, "A long while back, before the 'Avengers' were an actual thing, right after the Chitauri invasion. A lot of people in my work place stopped trusting be, giving me sideways glances, taking a step back when I entered a room, hand instinctively on gun. You must have been young at that time, right?"

Peter gave a brisk nod, if by young Clint mean't nonexistent, then yeah, you could say that.

Clint positioned himself to get up, "So all of this, take it from a guy who at one point, wanted to do the right thing, while everyone doubted him."

With that, Clint got up off the ledge, and made his way to the side of the building with an alleyway below, "Listen, you're obviously smart enough to tap into the police communication frequency, so if you ever need help, input the frequency '506.77000', it's my personal comm., if you're ever in a rut you can't get out of," He put two fingers to his ear like a phone, "call me."

With that, Clint leaped off the building, Peter heard faint clanking of metal, by the time he had looked down into the alley, the Hawk was gone. Peter didn't really know what to do but just… stand there. His Uncle Clint, Hawkeye, one of the coolest people he'd ever known as a kid, actually approved of his work, approved of what he did…Just then, the police radio went off in his ear, car chase on West 42nd Street.

 _Enough gushing Peter, back to work._

With that, Spiderman jumped off the building, and fired a web.

* * *

"I'm baack"

Clint carried four pizza in one hand, and a bag of other knick-knacks in the other.

"You took for freaking ever, feathers, where have you been?" Clint rolled his eyes as he heard Tony's voice from the kitchen.

"Listen, Tin Can, I got a barbecue, a vegetarian, a meat lovers—"

Steve spoke up, "Did you get pepperoni?"

"—yes I got your pepperoni, Rogers! I got some garlic bread and other stuff but if _you,"_ Clint looked over at Tony again, "have a problem with how long I took then I'll just take this over to my hall and share with Peter."

With that, Tony walked up to Clint and somehow comically took everything out of his hands and waddled to the island of the kitchen, mumbling "Gimme."

The Avengers talked around the table, laughing and discussing more of their exploits and adventures. Clint tried to ignore the side-eyed look Natasha was giving him, he casually waved it off.

"You know there was one time in Laos where Nat literally…"

"Don't you dare!"

Later on, Clint had gotten up to go to his room to pick up a photo album, when he was halfway across he heard shifting and rustling from Peter's room.

 _Odd._

Clint walked up to the door and knocked thrice, "Peter? You okay?"

There was suddenly loud banging accompanied by shuffling towards the door, it clicked open.

 _But why was it locked in the first place?_

Peter opened the door, "Yeah Uncle Clint, everything's fine, what's with all the noise outside?" Peter asked in a somewhat groggy voice.

"We're, um, having pizza?"

"Oh nice, save some for me tomorrow, I'm gonna get… more sleep." Peter said, slowly closing the door hoping his Uncle wouldn't feel cut off as it clicked back in front of him.

Clint slowly made his way back to his room, he knew that look, and the half messed up hair, and the fake groggy voice. The amount of time's he and his brother had done it as a kid to escape their dad, Peter had been awake this whole time, but, why?

Clint would keep it in the back of his head for a while, but it would come up another time.

 _Now, where is that album?_

* * *

The warehouse doors opened wide as one person walked in, he was greeted by hard working faces, building, inventing, moving boxes. He went up to the main front table, the first man at the table was looking through schematics of their next heist, the second man was sitting hunched over, building who knows what.

The first man looked up at him, "Where's the rest of the crew? The weapons? Where is…everything?"

"They all got taken into the police, everything we brought to the heist got taken in." He threw down his Hawkeye mask, and then his gauntlet, "It's fried."

The second man looked up, "I just made that! How's it fried?"

"The Spider-freak swooped in before we could get anything done, some other guy swooped down and knocked me out, but somehow I'm the only one who got out."

The first man had completely forgotten about the schematics now, "We've been running this business around for years now, this 'Spiderman' shows up at he's already stopped for of our operations." He put on his headgear, green eyes glowing, "If I have to, I'll take him out myself."

* * *

 **Ha, Ha ha, Ha haha ha, HAHAHAHAHA HA! I'M BACK!**

 **School, there is no better definition for 'pain in my behind'.**

 **Literally 9th September is the last time I updated if I'm not wrong, that was THE DAY my school started. I can't believe, it took me 10 MONTH TO UPDATE.** **AHM SOWWY! FORGIVE ME!**

 **I might be a bit rusty on the whole comedic aspect of the story, so give me some input! I really need it.**

 **I also finally diiid Cliiint! I'm so happy! By far my favorite Avenger, I don't care what anyone says, fight me. nice to add his backstory in my... Business-verse? LtFB-verse? I'll come up with something.**

 **So... tell me what you think! Summer is back so I reeally want to try and update more. It'll come a lot faster with reviews and feedback!**

 **I won't be doing a review answering, since a lot have come in the past 10 months (thank you sooo much for them, by the way, I've read every single one!), I also won't be doing them as often, but I will answer any actual questions asked in the reviews, so don't be shy!**

 **R/R people! Enjoy!**


End file.
